


Sure Feels Right

by latenightdevilx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dubious Morality, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Skips, Torture, Underage Kissing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightdevilx/pseuds/latenightdevilx
Summary: Itachi’s dark eyes stared down at his little sister as she laid in bed, sleeping as peacefully as an 8 year old could. He knew what he had to do. He knew what was requested of him to do. It was either someone else destroy his entire clan including Sasuke and Hana or he do it and they’ll be spared. In the end he had to spare his siblings. Now his decision. Which one would he leave alone? Which one would be able to go with him? Or would he leave them both at the Leaf and defect like he was instructed to do. His hand tucked her hair behind he ear. She’d just gotten home from one of her missions and she had been exhausted.Maybe he could leave them together. So that neither of them would be alone. But he couldn’t stand the idea of Hana hating him. Itachi wanted Sasuke to hate him, his own way of repentance for what he was about to do. But Hana…he couldn’t have her hate him. He didn’t know what it was about that fact that unnerved him. He shouldn’t care how she felt about him after he murdered the clan. But he did. It hurt him in such a deep way to even think that she would hate him.
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hyuuga Neji/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 63
Kudos: 134
Collections: Naruto Wonderland





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at summaries, so I inserted a little excerpt from the first chapter and this tagging system is new to me, I will definitely miss many tags that should probably be in this. I used to post on Fanfiction.net and will probably rework some of the fanfictions I have there to cross over to AO3. I'm excited about this and please note things that happen in this story I don't condone in real life. This is just a work of fiction and a way for me to work through the creative thoughts that go through my brain. I did my best to be as early Naruto canon as possible for the beginning few chapters. There will be divergence typically because I am adding an original character as an adopted sibling for Sasuke and Itachi. Underage is tagged because of the fact that the first few chapters will contain that of underage characters and even romantic relationships between characters that are both underage. I will do my best to time skip between chapters to get to the eventual juicy stuff. Please forgive me if this is horrible. I do not own anything in Naruto but the character I created to bring into the story.

He wished for peace. He had wished for retirement as well. He thought he’d gotten it when he passed the title of Hokage over to Minato. There had been no greater choice of a successor than the Yellow Flash himself. The will of fire had burned strong in him. His love for the village had been unparalleled. But it seemed the fates wanted to laugh in his face. So much horror. So much devastation. There was no greater honor than dying to protect your village. But that was far from Hiruzen’s mind as he stood at the memorial for Minato. They lost great ninja in the battle to protect the village from the Nine Tailed Fox. They lost the 4th Hokage. His successor. Minato had been destined for great things. He and his wife, Kushina. And now they’ve left behind a son. Cursed with the spirit of the Nine Tailed Fox. It had been necessary in the 4th’s eyes. To sacrifice himself and seal the fox inside of his son. Hiruzen had wanted him to see differently. To know that his son would grow up hated and loathed by everyone who remembered the attack that destroyed their village and ruined many lives.

Perhaps he would be proven right, maybe Naruto could grow up knowing love and support. But would the child ever understand the loneliness he was about to witness. Even medic-nin in the hospital had a look of disgust when they looked at the infant. No one should ever look at an infant in that manner. But he was just a man, even though he was Hokage once more, he could not force the village to accept the child that was cursed by his father. Though Minato did it out of love for his village and truly loved his son in the few hours that he knew him.

“Hokage-sama, there is a young woman at your office, she looks badly beaten,” a male voice spoke in a rushed tone. Hiruzen exhaled a hefty sigh as he nodded and left the memorial, heading to his office to meet with the young woman. His ANBU had not been lying, she looked like she wasn’t even going to survive waiting for him. “What can I do for you?” he asked, watching as the brunette jumped in shock, clutching a bundle against her chest, “Hokage-sama, I am afraid I am not long for this world, I was attacked on my way to the village, I had been away at Kirigakure visiting my old village when I heard the news of the Fox’s attack. My husband died during the attack on the leaf and I was ambushed by several rogue-nin, they tried to take my daughter,” the woman had stuttered. She was bleeding profusely, he could see it now pooling around her abdomen, the soft white blanket she was holding on to was getting soaked with blood.

Why come to him? Why not go to the hospital? Hiruzen had a hard time understanding, “let me get you to the hospital so that your wounds can be treated,” he insisted and the woman vehemently shook her head. “No, I don’t trust hospitals. I need you to take my daughter, put her with a family that will take care of her, many orphaned children don’t get taken care of correctly and she’s special. I know she is meant for greatness,” she stammered, coughing and spitting up blood. She was living just with sheer force of will at this point. The brunette shoved her arms out to pass the bundle over to the Hokage. The ANBU in the room with him rushed forward to grab the infant before the woman crumbled to the floor. The Hokage blinked slowly, his heart hurting as yet another one of his people were now dead. There was no end to the tragedy.

“Sir, what should we do with the child?” the ANBU had asked him, looking down at the sleeping infant that had no idea of what was happening around her. “Summon Fugaku Uchiha, his wife is wanting a daughter and can no longer conceive children,” Hiruzen ordered and took the child as she was handed over to him and the ANBU left in a puff of smoke. It wasn’t long before the ANBU returned with Fugaku in tow.

“You have summoned me, Hokage-sama?” the head of the Uchiha clan spoke, his voice cool and calm as he looked upon Hiruzen and the small bundle he was holding. “Fugaku-san, I am placing this child in your and Mikoto’s capable hands. She has no family, her mother brought her to me before she subsequently died, her father died in the Kyuubi attack,” the Hokage explained to him calmly. Fugaku looked between the Hokage, the infant in his arms and the woman that was being collected by hospital staff from the office to prepare her for burial.

Mikoto desperately wanted a daughter, they just had Sasuke four months ago. Could they handle another infant? It was deafeningly quiet at Fugaku weighed the possibilities. The child was not an Uchiha by blood, would not be able to carry on the family line unless she married within the Clan which was not unheard of to keep the bloodline pure. But it would be impure with her, but Mikoto also could no longer have children as Sasuke’s birth had been rough on her. He didn’t want to risk his wife’s life. “It would be my honor to care for the child, Lord Hokage, Mikoto will be thrilled,” he spoked after many moments of consideration.

Hiruzen exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His other option had been the Hyuuga clan, he wanted to place the child in the care of a powerful clan in his village. He stood and walked over to Fugaku, passing the infant over to him. “Thank you Fugaku-san,” he spoke and the male nodded before leaving his office with the infant.

* * *

Fugaku looked down at the infant as he made his way back to the compound. The elders may not agree with this decision ultimately, but this was a request from their Hokage, how could he refuse. As he crossed into the compound he noticed the infant waking up and black eyes met blue. It was a curious look that the infant gave him, not old enough to realize that she no longer had either of her birth parents and part of him pitied the child. But yet she was just young enough to grow knowing him and Mikoto has her parents.

He entered his home, his wife meeting him in the kitchen as he walked in. “My love,” he began but she was already coming over to him and relieving him of the infant in his arms with a smile on her face. “She has no family and Hokage-sama requested that we care for her,” he spoke, instantly answering the question in his wife’s dark eyes. Mikoto’s smile grew and she looked down at the infant girl who was staring right back up at her, “she is beautiful, Fugaku…we finally have a little girl,” she cooed and unwrapped the child from the blood stained blanket, handing it to her husband for him to get rid of it. They would have to set up another nursery, it seemed.

**Five years later..**

Squeals filled the house as tiny feet ran across wood followed by slightly louder footsteps, “Okasan! Okasan, help! Ita-nii is going to get me,” a tiny voice yelled as she darted into the kitchen and hid behind her mother’s legs. Mikoto could only laugh as the ten year old wasn’t far behind her, pretending to look for the little girl and breathing heavily. “Mother, have you seen Hana, she seems to have vanished,” he feigned a look of confusion though he knew Hana was right there behind their mother’s legs, “oh no, Itachi-kun, I haven’t seen her,” the older woman giggled followed by a small giggle behind her legs.

Itachi smiled one of his rare smiles and pretended to the leave though he was hiding just behind a wall where he could see Hana but Hana could not see him. He watched the brown haired girl remove herself from her hiding spot, stepping closer to the wall he was hiding behind thinking the coast was clear.

He jumped out and grabbed her, chuckling lightly as the little girl screamed and clutched onto him before squirming, “unfair nii-san, you are sneaky,” she pouted. Bright blue eyes stared into onyx and he finally let her down with an affectionate smile, ruffling her hair at which she huffed at, trying to fix the chestnut locks. “Good ninja are supposed to be sneaky, otherwise they wouldn’t be ninja, imoto,” he responded as he kneeled down in front of her. Sasuke finally came into the kitchen for breakfast, rubbing sleepy onyx eyes.

Hana smiled at Sasuke, though the 6 year old couldn’t be bothered as he was just a little cranky from just waking up. “Good morning Sasu-kun,” she said happily and he waved at her with a small smile that made her beam happily. She turned her attention back to her older brother, noticing that he was grabbing his pack, “do you really have to go, nii-san?” she asked softly and she heard a sigh come from him, “yes imoto, when you’re a strong kunoichi you will understand the necessity of missions and training, you’ll be starting at the academy next month, correct?” he asked and she nodded. “Otosan was telling me about it yesterday, Okasan was crying about me having to go,” she said, looking at their mother with a bright smile.

“The finals of the chunin exams are tomorrow, I need my good luck charm there,” Itachi said affectionately and rubbed his hand through her hair once again before leaving the house. Hana huffed and moved to sit down next to Sasuke, “do you want to go practice shuriken with me, Sasu-kun, you’re much better at it than I am,” she said with a frown. Now that he had been fed and woke up a little better he nodded, “I would like that, whomever does the best will take over chores for the day,” he said with a happy smile. Hana gave a sigh, “well Okasan, looks like I’ll be doing dishes after dinner today,” she sighed loudly in a playful manner, her mother laughing as she watched her two youngest walk out of the door, passing Fugaku on his way in. “Does she really need to go to the academy, Fugaku?” Mikoto asked softly, “yes, my love, she does. Sasuke is already doing well and I know she will excel too,” he said and came to give his wife a gentle kiss on the forehead, “I can’t believe they’re so grown up already,” the woman said with a wistful sigh.

* * *

**One year later…**

“Okasan, why can’t I do the fireball jutsu like Ita and Sasu?” Mikoto turned as she looked at Hana who looked fairly disappointed that she just couldn’t do it. The woman patted her lap and smiled as Hana came over to her instantly to let her mother play with her long brown hair, “you’ll get it eventually, sweetheart, I just know it,” Mikoto soothed the frustrated little girl. “What if I can’t do it at all, mommy?” the way the young girl spoke broke her heart, “then your father and I will still love you just as much then as we do now, you’re still our special little girl Hana, even if you can’t do fire style jutsu or have a sharingan,” Mikoto explained and she felt Hana’s body shake a little bit.

“We’re supposed to go to the hospital to learn our chakra natures tomorrow, maybe that’s why I can’t do it, I don’t have fire nature like daddy, Ita and Sasu,” Hana spoke softly. “Then you will be even more special, unlike all the other Uchiha,” Mikoto said with a smile as she braided the little girl’s long chestnut brown hair. “I can do the transformation jutsu and clone jutsu very well, Kurenai-sensei said, better than anyone she’s seen in her class in a long time and she said I have an affinity for genjutsu like Ita-nii,” she said happily, her sour mood over as she squirmed off of her mother’s lap when she heard the door slide open, signaling the return of Itachi. “Ita-nii!” Mikoto heard the squeal and the soft oof from her oldest son’s mouth when he was tackled. Moments later he came in, carrying Hana on his back, still dressed in his Anbu gear. “Did you have a good mission, sweetheart?” she asked. Lately her son had been away constantly since making it to the Anbu ranks as one of the youngest to join. “Yes mother, I am pleased to be home,” his calm voice stated as he was being hugged by his younger sister. “Imoto, what was this I heard about your transformation jutsu?” he asked affectionately. “I’m the best in my class,” she stated proudly and he smiled as he put her down, “you’ve been practicing the way I taught you then,” he said as the smile reserved only for her stayed on his face. Hana nodded, “yeah, but no matter how hard I try I can’t do the fireball jutsu, I do all the handsigns, I build the chakra up in my chest and yet nothing comes out…not even smoke, it’s frustrating nii-san,” she sighed.

Itachi rubbed the top of her head, “you know Imoto, it’s okay if you can’t do it,” he explained and he watched her nod, “I know…I just want Otosan to be as proud of me as he is of you and Sasu…I don’t look like everyone else here in the Uchiha clan. I don’t have dark hair and dark eyes and I know that okasan and Otosan aren’t my birth parents…what if I really don’t belong here?” Hana asked, her tone sad. It made Mikoto’s heart clench and her eyes met her oldest son’s. Itachi knew that Hana wasn’t their birth sibling, but they all accepted her into the family just the same, “imoto, you are just as much an Uchiha as everyone in this clan is. In fact it’s a good thing you don’t look like the rest of us,” Itachi said affectionately. “It means you are just unique in every single way, you stand out. You’re extremely talented from what I’ve heard of your senseis at the academy, they said they’re reminded of me when they look at your progress, that you may soon be ready to take the graduation exam at 6 years old, just like I did,” he said, watching as her bright blue eyes brightened even more and she nodded enthusiastically. “That’s why daddy is at the Academy today, my senseis wanted to meet with him to talk to him about me going through an accelerated program,” she said. “Which means Otosan is extremely proud to have you as his daughter, you never have to worry about him not being proud of you,” Mikoto said, giving a look of gratitude over to Itachi who nodded as he stood, “nii-san, will you be there tomorrow when I learn my chakra nature?” she asked softly and he nodded, “of course imoto, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he said fondly before heading to his room to change.

* * *

Hana couldn’t help how nervous she felt as she looked at the litmus paper that was being prepared for her. Itachi was in the room with her, standing against the wall quietly as she sat there and looked at one of the medic-nin that was writing things down in her chart. Finally the paper was passed over to her and she took it, her blue eyes meeting Itachi’s before she was instructed to put forth a small chakra charge onto the paper. Once done it instantly sliced in half, signaling that she had an affinity for wind chakra.

It explained in her mind why she wasn’t able to master a firestyle jutsu due to her affinity for wind. But wind worked strong in conjunction with fire style so maybe there was her hope of eventually learning such a technique or working well with someone who had fire affinity.

She left the hospital with Itachi, eventually being picked up by her older brother as he carried her on his back towards a dango shop. “I will be able to take the graduation exam in six months, is what Daddy said when he came home last night,” she said softly to which Itachi nodded, “yes Imoto, I heard,” he responded. Hana exhaled a deep breath, “I will be 7, a year older than when you did it,” she said softly, “but equally as important, Imoto, a kunoichi graduating as a genin at your age is a major accomplishment you should be proud, you have massive control of your chakra already since you were able to walk up a tree just by having me explain how to do it and you watching me once,” he said softly. She nodded, “I know, but what if Sasu is mad at me because he’s not graduating early,” she frowned. “Do not worry about our brother, he will be happy for you,” he explained.

He got them both dumpling sticks to eat on the way back to the compound, “I don’t ever want to lose you nii-san,” she mumbled tiredly after she finished eating. “You never will, Imoto, I promise,” he said softly.

* * *

**Two years later**

Itachi’s dark eyes stared down at his little sister as she laid in bed, sleeping as peacefully as an 8 year old could. He knew what he had to do. He knew what was requested of him to do. It was either someone else destroy his entire clan including Sasuke and Hana or he do it and they’ll be spared. In the end he had to spare his siblings. Now his decision. Which one would he leave alone? Which one would be able to go with him? Or would he leave them both at the Leaf and defect like he was instructed to do. His hand tucked her hair behind he ear. She’d just gotten home from one of her missions and she had been exhausted.

Maybe he could leave them together. So that neither of them would be alone. But he couldn’t stand the idea of Hana hating him. Itachi wanted Sasuke to hate him, his own way of repentance for what he was about to do. But Hana…he couldn’t have her hate him. He didn’t know what it was about that fact that unnerved him. He shouldn’t care how she felt about him after he murdered the clan. But he did. It hurt him in such a deep way to even think that she would hate him. He continued to gently brush his fingers through her hair until he watched her stir. Those beautiful blue eyes blinked up at him groggily before she nuzzled her head closer to his hand, “what’s wrong nii-san, have another mission?” she asked, her voice heavy with sleep as she took in the appearance of his anbu uniform. “Yes, Imoto, it’s going to be a while before we are able to see each other again, unless you wanted to sneak away with me. Remember what I said about ninjas being sneaky?” he asked softly.

Her features twisted into that of a perplexed nature, “I don’t want to get you in trouble nii-san and I think okasan would be very upset if I did go with you,” she said softly. His heart clenched. Soon she wouldn’t have a family but him and Sasuke. How was he going to do this? How could he say goodbye to her without letting her know that she would never see him again. Would never experience her mother’s love again. Or the pride in their father’s eyes as she finally mastered the fireball jutsu and used it to her advantage. She was going to an extremely fierce opponent at her highest potential. She would be a deadly weapon and she didn’t even have a kekkai Genkai at her disposal.

Hana sighed, “I don’t want you to leave nii-san, tell the Hokage to find someone else,” she huffed in annoyance which actually made him chuckle despite the gravity of the night. “Oh silly Imoto, I’m a captain, otherwise I would love to just stay in bed all night,” he sighed heavily. His younger sister pursed her lips and nodded with another huff, “fine. I love you nii-san,” she muttered softly, “I love you too, Hana,” he said affectionately and leaned down to press a kiss to her temple. He let it linger for a few more moments than necessary before he stood back up straight. He made his way to the door way before casting a genjutsu to put her into a deep sleep. She wouldn’t wake up until the night was over and the clan would be dead.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am the lucky one with four genin…” he trailed off as he looked at the Hokage, Asuma was to his right and Kurenai to his left. The Hokage nodded grimly, “I apologize Kakashi-san, the two Uchiha have requested to not be separated,” he said. The white-haired male hummed in thought as he looked through the files of the genin he got. Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Hana, “The remaining Uchiha are mine…Hana was a genin before the team was put together?” he asked curiously as he read her file. Graduated the academy at age 7. Excels in chakra control. Wind nature. Can use fire style jutsu as well. Affinity for genjutsu. Not too bad at all. “She had been on a team before the massacre and had been prepared to take the chunin exam the following year but then everything happened, she refused to leave her brother’s side afterwards and requested to be put on a team with him once he graduated and was placed on a team. I couldn’t find it in my heart to refuse her. He’s her only family,” Hiruzen explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter Two! This work has garnered some attention and I'm beyond excited to see anyone read it to be honest. I'm currently working on chapter three after I publish this chapter. I'm also debating on changing something in the ships on this story but I haven't decided yet. 
> 
> As always, I don't own anything in the Naruto verse and I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Blue hues stared out of the window, completely disinterested in everything she was listening to. Nails tapped on the desk in front of her and she turned bored eyes to her brother who was next to her. He had finally graduated the academy and he was preparing to be placed on a team. She had been on a team once, a long time ago. Before everything had happened.

It had been three years since that night. The night everything had changed for her and Sasuke. Their parents were dead and their brother was gone. Her heart hurt. Everything just…hurt. She remembered screaming and crying when she woke up in the hospital and learned about everyone being gone. Okasan. Otosan. Nii-san. Only Itachi was gone in a completely different way. She still had Sasuke…in a way. However, he was different. Colder towards everyone around him. She learned that he had witnessed their brother killing their parents. Had walked through the streets of their compound to see the bodies of all of their clan members.

So much blood. So much death. How could he have done it? She almost didn’t believe it when Sasuke told her that Itachi had been responsible. It wasn’t possible in her mind. Not her Nii-san. Only to come to the harsh reality that it really had been him. He murdered their clan and parents in cold blood. He left her and Sasuke alone to fend for themselves. No one else would ever understand what they had gone through. The bliss and naivety they used to cling to when they were younger. Scars of the heart never heal.

Her hands clenched into fists and she gritted her teeth as she glanced away from her brother and down at her hands. Her nails bit into her skin and she felt the warmth of blood pooling under her nails. It was how she learned to cope with her loss. Injuring herself made her feel alive. Like she wasn’t living an eternal nightmare that she would never wake from. A hand grasping hers brought her out of her thoughts and she quickly looked over at Sasuke, “stop hurting yourself, Hana,” he muttered quietly. Hana bit the inside of her cheek and nodded; she didn’t talk much anymore. Perhaps that’s how she and Sasuke were similar in the way they moved on from the tragedy. Only she still found a way to smile, just for him.

The sounds of girlish fighting at the door made her sigh as she cast blue hues over to the entrance of the classroom as the main two members of her brother’s fan club were fighting to get the final spot next to Sasuke. Fan girls. They were annoying. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone? He wasn’t interested. “Ne, Hana-chan..” a voice spoke from beside her and she looked over to see Naruto. He was nice. She liked him. He was the first friend she had gained after the massacre of the clan. He was so bright and happy and his pranks were funny. “Yes, Naruto-kun?” she asked before she felt herself get nudged by her annoyed brother. Sasuke didn’t seem to like Naruto, though Hana didn’t understand why. Naruto felt the same way. The two boys glared at each other with Hana in the middle of it and she huffed, “knock it off,” she growled lowly as the pink haired kunoichi, Sakura, seemed to have won the race to sit next to Sasuke. Oh great. She didn’t know which one she found more annoying. Sakura or Ino.

The teams were finally being announced. Thankfully one of the fan girls was on a team with Shikamaru and Choji. That was a narrow miss that was soon outshined by the fact that the other fangirl had been placed on Sasuke’s team. Team 7 was made into the only squad that had four genin due to Hana’s desire to leave her old team when the massacre happened to be placed on Sasuke’s team when he graduated. It was a request that the Hokage didn’t refuse it seemed. Hana didn’t want to be separated from the only family she had left. Team 7 consisted of Sasuke, herself, Sakura (to her personal annoyance) and Naruto. She was happy to have her brother and her friend on her team. She could learn to tolerate Sakura, maybe. There were no guarantees in life.

Soon they would be meeting their Sensei.

* * *

**With Kakashi**

“I am the lucky one with four genin…” he trailed off as he looked at the Hokage, Asuma was to his right and Kurenai to his left. The Hokage nodded grimly, “I apologize Kakashi-san, the two Uchiha have requested to not be separated,” he said. The white-haired male hummed in thought as he looked through the files of the genin he got. Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Hana, “The remaining Uchiha are mine…Hana was a genin before the team was put together?” he asked curiously as he read her file. Graduated the academy at age 7. Excels in chakra control. Wind nature. Can use fire style jutsu as well. Affinity for genjutsu. Not too bad at all. “She had been on a team before the massacre and had been prepared to take the chunin exam the following year but then everything happened, she refused to leave her brother’s side afterwards and requested to be put on a team with him once he graduated and was placed on a team. I couldn’t find it in my heart to refuse her. He’s her only family,” Hiruzen explained.

Kakashi nodded, not only was it hard for him to grasp training a genin team, the fact that he was the one to get four genin bothered him. He continued to look through his genin. Haruno Sakura was nothing to write home about, she excelled in her academic studies and seemed to have a decent grasp for chakra control but nothing else stood out to him. And finally -- Uzumaki Naruto, “you give me two gifted Uchiha, a fan girl and the class clown?” he sighed heavily. Why was he the unlucky one?

He heard Asuma chuckle next to him, “I’ve got a lazy one, a fat one and the other fan girl,” he stated with another chuckle, standing as he put a cigarette between his lips and patted Kakashi on the shoulder, “good luck,” he said and then left with Kurenai to go meet their teams. Kakashi sighed when he was finally left alone in the room as the Hokage had finally excused himself as well. The copy nin looked back down at Naruto’s face. He was the spitting image of the 4th. ‘ _Sensei, give me strength to teach your son,’_ he thought before finally getting up the make his way to the academy rather slowly. He would take his time before he met his team of genin.

* * *

**Back with Team 7**

They got a lazy, incredibly late sensei. This couldn’t get any better for Hana’s growing annoyance. The last hour had been spent being the body between Naruto and Sasuke so they wouldn’t keep glaring at each other and she had been listening to Sakura just prattle on about how she hated being stuck with her AND Naruto. She just wanted to take a fist full of that pink hair and knock some sense into her. Just to get her to shut up. She ran a frustrated hand through her chestnut brown hair and huffed loudly as Naruto finished setting up some sort of prank for their Sensei as punishment for being late.

And then Sakura started in on him…again. God the pink-haired girl just didn’t know how to shut up. She wanted to hit her. Wanted to wrap her hands around that pale neck and just squeeze. Her thoughts were interrupted as the door slid open and finally their sensei walked through, the eraser hitting the top of his head. He actually fell for it? A jonin. A high-class ninja fell for the prank that an 11-year-old genin had set for him.

“Well,” came the voice of their sensei as he moved to stand in front of where they were sitting, his voice deep and almost calming. Hana looked up at the white-haired male, “my first impression is…I already hate all of you,” he finished. The young girl frowned and tugged Naruto back before the blonde jumped on him. “Settle,” she growled out quietly, blue hues meeting the single grey eye that were looking in her and Sasuke’s direction.

There was something in his gaze that had her shrinking in her seat. Like he knew the pain that they were experiencing. Soon they were all instructed to follow him outside so that they could all get to know each other. That was an event in and of itself because they got no information from him. Sakura was typical fangirl, her obsession with Sasuke and her dislike for the blonde. Her brother was focused only on revenge, it made her hurt at the hate she felt when he spoke about Itachi without even saying his name. Was it wrong that she didn’t hate her older brother? She couldn’t find it in herself to hate him. Naruto was obsessed with all things ramen and becoming Hokage.

“Very well Hana, your turn,” Kakashi-sensei had spoken, bringing her out of her thoughts. “I like learning, I like practicing to up my strength and ability. I dislike judgment and hatred; life is too short for it in our line of work. Ninja die every day. There is always someone stronger, some unknown force that drives you to do what you must to survive. Some decisions are worse than others. Some people may not be as talented as others in the beginning,” she trailed off, blue hues darting to look at Sasuke and Naruto, “but we wouldn’t be where we were today if we all weren’t equal and unique in our own ways. I aspire to be the best ninja I can be, to live by the example my family set for me, they may not be here any longer but I refuse to let that bring me down. I aspire to be as great as Tsunade-sama in the art of medical ninjutsu. I want to live my life to the fullest, if I die early, I don’t want to have any regrets as I join the many ninja that passed away before me,” Hana finished before looking down at her lap.

Kakashi stayed silent, it was not an answer he had initially expected from the young girl. It perplexed him. How could someone so young sound like she’d lived 20 lives when she was barely 11. “Very well then,” he spoke to finally break that deafening silence that had settled over his group of genin. “That will be it for today, we’ll meet again tomorrow morning for your first test, be at training grounds 7 at dawn and don’t eat breakfast, what I put you through will surely make you vomit,” he stated and then he was gone in a puff of smoke, the haunted look in Hana’s eyes not leaving him the rest of the night.

* * *

Hana couldn’t sleep that night. It was hot in their apartment. Even opening the window didn’t help. She was restless. The young girl tossed and turned in her bed, her blankets on the floor because she just couldn’t sleep in them. Every time she closed her eyes, the sadness in her older brother’s depths the last night she saw him would flash through her mind. It was also the night everything she knew was ripped away from her.

Why would he do this to her? To Sasuke? He promised that he would never leave her. He promised that she would never lose him. The more she thought on it the angrier she got and instantly she got out of bed. She needed to hit something. She needed to hit many things. It was 3 am. Just a couple more hours before she had to be up anyway. She ran a hand through her long brown hair, tying it at the nape of her neck before getting dressed. She left a note for Sasuke before leaving the apartment and locking it up, making her way to the training grounds just to work through some frustrations.

Her journey came to a stop abruptly when she reached the memorial stone, surprised to see her sensei already standing there. Hana chewed on her bottom lip as she quietly walked over to stand next to him, seeing the older male just staring at it blankly, a fresh flower laying on the stone in front of him. She kneeled down in front of the stone, blue eyes looking over every name etched into its smooth surface. That was the moment she garnered the attention of her sensei. She could feel his eye on her back as still neither of them said a word. The wind rustled through the trees, fallen leaves drifting through the air around them.

“What are you doing awake at this hour, Hana-chan?” his voice floated through her ears and she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. She shrugged simply as she stood up, “I couldn’t sleep, sensei. I would ask you the same, but you don’t seem to be the type of man that shares his thoughts aloud, you remind me of someone dear to me,” she said softly. She heard him exhale a soft chuckle and she stiffened as she felt his hand on her shoulder, “you are a very perceptive child. You very well could be a jonin in your own right if your file has anything to say about it,” he told her.

Hana shook her head, “I strived for greatness when I was in the academy, I wanted to prove to my father that adopting me wasn’t a mistake. I wanted him to be proud of me. To view me as an equal to his real sons. I wasn’t an Uchiha by blood, but my older brother always told me I was an Uchiha by right and actions. That not having the black hair and onyx eyes just made me that much more special,” she said sadly. Tears welled up in her eyes yet they didn’t spill. She didn’t cry anymore. She had enough of crying when she mourned her family. She’d had enough when she got done soaking her brother’s shirt as he held her through the night. That was the only tenderness she witnessed from Sasuke since the massacre. He was only open with her to a certain extent.

Kakashi watched the young girl’s shoulders tremble and noticed her hands clenching into fists and he scented blood in the air as her nails bit into her skin. She wasn’t as put together as she initially seemed. Her pain wasn’t visible like her brother’s. Even though her brother talked a good deal about revenge, the pain was evident in his eyes. But this girl. She was all bright smiles when she talked to Naruto and constantly sitting between him and her brother to lessen the tension between the young boys. Suddenly her shoulders stopped shaking and he stepped back slightly when she turned around to face him. “Will you spar with me sensei? I was just going to hit something on the training grounds, but something that breathes and moves would be more…beneficial,” she requested.

While he wanted to say no. For her to find someone else. He couldn’t. She intrigued him. He nodded once, “very well, I won’t go easy on you,” he warned her and she cracked him a half smile. Blue hues met grey and she shook her head, “it would only be an insult if you did,” she responded as they walked together towards the training grounds.

* * *

It became almost a nightly thing from that point for the next several months. Every time Hana couldn’t sleep, she would go to the training grounds to train. Sometimes Kakashi-sensei would join her and other times she would be alone with the feeling of someone watching her. They had passed their sensei’s test eventually understanding that teamwork was necessary when Naruto had been tied to a stump while they had lunch. She had decided to share with him first, she couldn’t stand seeing him there without anything. Sakura and Sasuke eventually offered as well and Kakashi had come upon them like it was this horrible thing to break his rule.

But then he went on to tell them that not following the rules was bad, but leaving your teammates behind was much worse. From then on it was like they understood that lesson more and more as time went on. Sasuke and Naruto would still try to outdo each other. Sakura was still an annoying fan girl, more concerned with getting Sasuke’s attention than actually training to become a kunoichi. That much was obvious when Kakashi would pair them up to spar. She and Sasuke won every match against their respective sparring partner, much to Naruto and Sakura’s disappointment.

Hana’s fist collided with a tree trunk, swiftly turning to throw shuriken at something behind her when she heard a twig snap. Her furious blue eyes landing on that of her sensei who dodged the attack with ease. “Thought I would find you here,” he mentioned casually eyes taking in the scrapes on her knuckles and the blood dripping down from them, she must have been there for hours before he showed up.

“How long have you been here, Hana?” he asked as he walked over to him. She was breathing heavily, wincing as he lifted her injured hands to inspect them, “I never left after you dismissed us for the day, I didn’t want to go home. Sasuke offered to stay back with me, but I let him go have dinner with Sakura and Naruto,” she answered softly. Kakashi’s brow furrowed as he reached into his pack for bandages and an ointment for the cuts on her hands, she’d been out here since mid-evening. It was the anniversary of the massacre. It only took him moments to remember it as he looked at the distant look in her face and the stains of tears on her cheeks.

He knew that feeling. He could sympathize. It was how he felt whenever the anniversary of Obito and Rin’s deaths would come around. The restlessness. The need to feel something even if it was physical pain. Anything to not feel empty and numb. It was a shame that a girl who was now 12 years old would ever feel that numbing loneliness. He quietly bandaged up her hands as she stood there and let him do it. “You need to rest Hana-chan, if you expect to be ready for the second part of the chunin exams,” he said after he finished patching her up. The young girl shook her head, “I can’t rest, Kakashi-sensei, I can’t close my eyes without seeing my parents. Without seeing my older brother. I can’t do it,” she whispered brokenly, crying in front him for the very first time.

Kakashi watched as she furiously rubbed her tears away from her face and then turned to throw another punch at the already abused tree. He couldn’t believe his eyes as the wood splintered and the tree started falling. He jerked her towards him and jumped away before the tree landed on them, “Hana-chan, you are capable, remember that. You’ve gotten this far. You’ve gone this long without breaking,” he told her calmly before standing up and helping her up, “come with me to get some food and then I am walking you home to sleep. Don’t make me pull you out of this exam because you aren’t taking care of yourself,” he warned and she nodded slowly. She didn’t want to lose out on her chance to become a chunin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And scene.
> 
> Hana's mannerisms and personality are slowly developing the more I write her. The next chapter will be set directly after the Chunin exams and Orochimaru's attack on the leaf and before Naruto sets off with Jiraiya to find Tsunade. Itachi will be reappearing finally.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is what a kiss felt like? It felt nice. It was warm and inviting. At least that was the two feelings Hana felt the moment his lips touched hers. She could get used to that feeling. It was addicting already. His lips were soft yet firm, unrelenting in the way they pressed against hers. He applied more pressure, feeling emboldened by the fact that she wasn’t pushing him away and she let her hands fall to his chest. Her hands fisted in his shirt and she pulled him closer to her, she wanted more of this feeling. She needed more of this feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, I've been struck by inspiration. As I write I've been rewatching the earlier Naruto series to give myself a good basis to continue this off of. I don't want to get crucial parts of this story incorrect. 
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying it so far, I'm going to see if I can get another chapter out before I call it a night tonight, but if not I should have it updated within the next couple days.
> 
> As always, I own nothing. Just a humble, budding writer with a joy for anime.

The Hokage was dead.

Her brother was marked with a curse mark by the most vile man she’d ever laid her eyes on. And she couldn’t shake the feeling that something else was going to happen. Something serious.

There was something in the air. It was unsettling. And she had this feeling like she was being watched as she walked down the streets of Konoha towards the training grounds once again.

Naruto was with Jiraiya training. Sasuke was off on his own doing his own thing. And Hana could care less about what Sakura was doing. The young kunoichi tucked her hands into her pockets, happening upon Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma. Her brows furrowed as she walked up to him, ignoring the look of surprise on Kakashi’s face when he saw her. Kurenai and Asuma didn’t seem to notice her yet and she stayed quiet as she heard them speak. She saw his eyes dart into the shop he was standing in front of and she looked in as well, seeing dark cloaks with red clouds.

“Hana-chan, you should go,” Kakashi told her and she nodded, “yes, sensei,” she said as a question died on her tongue, “I will see you later tonight,” he told her and she nodded before walking away, running into Sasuke on the way. She smiled at him before continuing on her way. She turned a corner towards an alley, opting to take a shortcut she knew to get to where she normally went and froze in her tracks as her blue hues landed on the cloaked individual she’d seen in the shop behind Kakashi.

Her heart was hammering in her chest as she continued to look at the individual. She couldn’t shake the feeling a familiarity as she stared at him. There was a hat covering most of his face and she chewed on her inner cheek. And then his head lifted slowly, blue hues met sharingan. She gasped. It couldn’t be. “It’s Hana, right?” a voice came from behind her and she whirled around to stare into lilac hues. “N-Neji-san,” she stammered out, turning her head to look over her shoulder to see the cloaked figure gone as if he’d never been there. It had to be her imagination and the exhaustion. She turned her attention back to the Hyuuga and she bit her lip nervously, “what can I help you with?” she asked softly and he shook his head.

“I just wanted to…ah, what I’m trying to say is,” he trailed off. God, he felt foolish. He felt like a stammering buffoon. Hell, he felt like Hinata did when it came to talking to that insufferable, hyperactive blonde. He felt like Lee did when the idiot looked at the annoying pink-haired kunoichi, Sakura. But there was something about this girl, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her for the entirety of the chunin exams. She was beautiful. Powerful. Even he could see that. Hana could feel herself blush slightly as the Hyuuga prodigy kept looking at her face. He was handsome and confident, while she didn’t agree with how he treated Hinata and Naruto, she couldn’t help feeling like there was more to him and his personality than he led on.

She looked at him expectantly and shivered as she felt eyes on her back. She ignored that feeling. There was no one there. It was just her imagination. She didn’t see Itachi. It was impossible. “I just wanted to extend the invitation to train together sometime, I saw what you were able to do in the chunin exams,” he commented lightly and her blush deepened, “you want to train with me?” she asked shyly. Her heart pounded in her chest as she then nodded her consent, “I would really like that Neji-san,” she said finally with a shy smile, her hair falling into her face to hide the pinkness of her cheeks. Her eyes widened as he reached forward to brush her hair behind her face.

“I look forward to it, Hana-chan,” he said and with that he was gone. She blinked slightly, did that really just happen? A soft smile graced her features as she continued on her way, stopping once again as she was coming upon one of the channels of water in the village, her eyes seeing four figures on the water in the distance. Curiosity got the best of her and she moved closer as fighting ensued and then suddenly there were six figures. It was Kakashi and one of his clones.

And then her heart stopped as her eyes landed on the cloaked figure from the alley. It was him. It wasn’t her imagination. It was Itachi. And her sensei speaking his name only confirmed it. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest as she stared at him. He looked the same as she remembered.

Her sensei fell to his knees suddenly and she couldn’t stop herself from crossing the distance instantly and skidding to a halt in front of Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma. “Hana-chan, get out of here,” her sensei’s weak command fell on deaf ears as she came face to face with Itachi.

* * *

Itachi couldn’t help the thudding of his heart as he stared down at his little sister. She had grown up so much and there was a beautiful fury in her blue depths as she looked at him and stood protectively in front of her sensei. He felt a brief sense of pride at how she seemed to flourish without him. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to tuck her hair behind her ear. It was something he’d wanted to do when he purposefully stepped into the alley she had been walking down.

He hadn’t believed his ears when he heard Kakashi mutter her name when he and Kisame were sitting in that shop with tea and dango. He was in the village for Naruto, he’d hoped to stay away from both of his siblings, yet he couldn’t fight his urge just to get a single look at her. Only he was interrupted by that Hyuuga brat talking to his little sister. A possessiveness had filled him as he vanished before she could see him again and watched that brief interaction.

Yet here she was in front of him. Within touching distance and he knew he didn’t deserve it. Not after what he did. “Hana, get out of here, don’t look into his eyes,” came Kakashi’s weak command once again. As if he’d ever use Tsukuyomi on his sister. But of course, Kakashi wouldn’t know that. Wouldn’t know the weakness he felt for the girl in front of him. Hana had opened her mouth to speak and then a green figure appeared between them.

It was time for them to leave and find Naruto, he couldn’t waste his time here. He couldn’t look at his sister any longer without giving into the urge to grab her and get her as far away from this village as possible. She belonged by his side. “Come Kisame, let’s go. This is a fight that we cannot afford to be a part of, it is a waste of time and effort,” he commanded and his partner grumbled but nodded and they both vanished.

* * *

Hana exhaled the breath she didn’t realize she was holding after Itachi was gone and she turned to witness Guy grabbing Kakashi before he completely sank into the water. She ignored the looks she got from all the jonin and she followed them as they took her unconscious sensei somewhere to rest. She kept replaying the encounter in her head, ignoring the feeling in her chest as she settled her heart rate.

“You shouldn’t be here, child,” Kurenai’s voice broke her out of her thoughts as they sat in Kakashi’s apartment, her unconscious sensei in his bed. “I’m not leaving until he wakes up,” she responded. She saw that the older woman wanted to argue, but then Asuma shook his head. There was no reason to argue or try to force her out. Hana looked at Kakashi, listening as the adults started talking about Itachi. Like he was some sort of villain, criminal. And then the door slammed open and she saw Sasuke. She didn’t want Sasuke to know that Itachi was back. There was no telling what he’d do.

“What’s going on? Why is Kakashi in bed? What are you all doing here?” he had demanded, onyx eyes landing on his sister. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from answering before another entered the room in a panic, shouting about the one thing no one in the room wanted Sasuke to know. Hana watched as the color drained from her brother’s face as he learned of Sasuke’s return and learned that he was after Naruto. “Sasuke wait!” she shouted as he immediately darted out of the room. Kurenai muttered something about the ninja being an idiot and Guy left to follow Sasuke, Hana followed after him, she had to get to her brother before he did something stupid, like attack Itachi.

* * *

They were too late. Itachi and his partner had caught up to Naruto and Jiraiya. Itachi had locked Sasuke in his genjutsu. Hana just couldn’t believe her eyes as she looked at her brother’s unconscious from in his hospital bed. How could Itachi have done this to Sasuke? Her hand shook as she placed it on Sasuke’s broken arm. Why did he do it? These were all questions she needed answers to. Why didn’t he do the same to her when she stared him down on the water? Why didn’t he attack her when she stepped between him and Kakashi?

Hana wiped tears away from her eyes, brushing a hand through her brother’s hair before she stood. It was getting late, “Sakura…” she muttered quietly, shocking the pink-haired kunoichi, “stay with him, please? Let me know as soon as he wakes up,” she asked softly and watched as the other girl nodded her consent. Hana just couldn’t sit there anymore, she needed answers.

She picked at her nails as she made her way to the training grounds, she needed to hit something again. She needed to do something. She felt so powerless to help her brother and sensei, they were unconscious because of something Itachi did to them. Because of his genjutsu and his sharingan. She couldn’t find it in herself to even lift her hand to punch the tree she had stopped in front of. She just stared at it blankly, her nails biting into her palms once again. Once again she felt like someone was watching her. She felt a presence close to her.

Hana blinked away tears and exhaled a deep breath, “I know you’re there, nii-san,” she muttered quietly and there was a gust of wind before she felt a presence directly behind her. She could feel his body warmth. He was that close to her. Yet she refused to turn around to look at him. She couldn’t look at him. Her nails bit into her palms deeper, blood dripping onto the ground.

“Imoto…” his deep, soothing voice floated through her ears and she felt hands grasp hers to unclench her fists. She shook her head, her shoulders trembling as tears flowed down her cheeks. “Why? Why did you do it nii-san? Why did you leave me?” she asked in a broken tone and it broke his heart further. Itachi didn’t know how to answer her. He could hear her pain. And it hurt him to know that he caused it. But he had no choice, yet he couldn’t make her understand that.

He stepped even closer to her so that his chest was against her back, his hands still over hers to stop her from hurting herself. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her shampoo as he felt her tremble again. Something in the air shifted and soon she was whirling around to face him and her arms were locking around his waist, squeezing him with a tight hug as she sobbed into his chest. Hearing her cry pained him further and put a hesitant hand on the back of her hair. He didn’t realize how much he sincerely missed her until she was touching him. He was finally holding her again. Leaving her had been the hardest part of his entire betrayal of the clan. He’d wanted her to go with him, but he knew at the time it had been impossible to take her with him. He was going down a path he didn’t want her to follow.

It shouldn’t feel good to hug him. He was a traitor. He murdered their clan. He harmed her sensei and their brother. He abandoned her after promising that he’d never leave her. Yet it felt right. It felt good to hug her older brother. Hana pulled back from his chest, looking up at him and freezing as she felt his hand on her cheek. His thumb brushed away the tears from her cheeks and she stayed still as she leaned down and she felt his lips brush her forehead. Her eyes closed and she exhaled a shaky breath, leaning her head up to brush her lips against his jaw before pulling away from him completely. His hand didn’t leave her face yet, but eventually it dropped to his side.

Blue hues met onyx and she saw the faintest signs of regret in those dark depths of his. He had to go. “Don’t leave me again,” she muttered, but he couldn’t agree to that request. “I have to. I love you, Imoto,” he spoke and then he was gone in a blink of an eye. Hana exhaled a broken sob, “I love you too…” she responded finally, though she knew he wouldn’t hear it. He was gone again.

* * *

It had been a couple months since she saw him. And since his run in with Itachi, Sasuke had changed even more. He was colder. More withdrawn. Kakashi was gone more often than not on missions to hunt for the Akatsuki. She had never felt more alone than she did in that moment. They had a new Hokage. Tsunade, one of the legendary sannin. She’d aspired to be just like her one day. Powerful. In charge. But what were dreams anymore.

Her only solace on her lonely days was that her nightly training partner had shifted from her sensei to Neji. Neji was swiftly becoming someone she held dear to her. He was a companion she came to depend on when her nights were darkest and sleep was nowhere to be found. Her hands fiddled with the flak jacket laying on her bed. Not too long ago she and Shikamaru had been brought to Tsunade’s office to be let in on the fact that out of everyone who had participated in the chunin exams, they were the only two that the third had believed possessed the qualities of a chunin at that time. She was able to lead her own teams now, that was exciting for her.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were on a mission of their own. As she was a different rank than them, she no longer went on their level of missions. Hana sighed and grabbed her jacket, slipping it on and leaving it unzipped as she left her home and made her way towards where she was meant to meet Neji for a quick lunch before they went to spar. She had some frustrations to get rid of.

She smiled as soon as she saw the Hyuuga leaning against the outside of the place where they were grabbing lunch. He looked so cool. So cute. She felt like a foolish girl with a crush. At least she wouldn’t make a fool of herself. They had mutual respect for one another. “Good afternoon, Neji-kun,” she said softly when she reached him, her smile growing as he looked up at her and flashed her a small smile, “good afternoon, Hana-chan, it’s wonderful to see you again,” he responded. A blush covered her cheeks and she looked down at the ground briefly, “nice to see you as well,” she admitted shyly and rubbed the back of her neck before following him inside.

* * *

Finally, she was exhausted. This was a new feeling for her. And it only came from sparring until she couldn’t bare to stand with Neji. He was the only one willing to just keep going with her until neither of them could move. Hana was panting, her chest heaving up and down as she stared up at the darkening sky. She turned her head and looked next to her, Neji was in the same state just a few feet away from her. He was panting heavily and had a somewhat satisfied smile on his face. Hana felt a lazy smile grow on her own features, he looked nice when he smiled, “thank you, Neji-kun, that was…a very good couple matches,” she said softly.

A chuckle left his lips as he sat up, brushing hair away from his face as he looked over at her, “it definitely was, Hana-chan,” Neji agreed. He moved closer to her to help her into a sitting position, brushing her hair away from her face before he could even stop himself. He froze in place when her hand reached up to grab his, keeping it where it was. Lilac hues met blue and he could feel his heart pounding. What was this feeling? He couldn’t keep his mind off of her. He’d been training with her actively for a couple months and he found himself just looking forward to seeing her, talking to her. Her voice was calming for him.

Hana bit her lip nervously and Neji’s eyes darted down to the abused flesh, “you should stop doing that,” he muttered lightly. His other hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb pulling down on her bottom lip to release it from her teeth. His thumb then stroked the fullness of it gently. What would her lips feel like against his? He had to know. He’d been wanting to know for a long time. This was the first time he felt any sort of attraction to anyone. He lowered his head down, his nose brushing hers and his lips just barely an inch away from touching her own. Her breath mingled with his and he wanted to tremble from just how intoxicating her scent seemed to be.

Finally, he gave in and pressed his lips against hers, it was soft and shy as he wasn’t sure how she would respond to it. Would she feel the same way as him? Did she think about him as much as he thought about her? All of his thoughts faded into silence as soon as he felt her returning the pressure on the kiss and he found himself melting in the blissful softness that her lips provided.

So, this is what a kiss felt like? It felt nice. It was warm and inviting. At least that was the two feelings Hana felt the moment his lips touched hers. She could get used to that feeling. It was addicting already. His lips were soft yet firm, unrelenting in the way they pressed against hers. He applied more pressure, feeling emboldened by the fact that she wasn’t pushing him away and she let her hands fall to his chest. Her hands fisted in his shirt and she pulled him closer to her, she wanted more of this feeling. She _needed_ more of this feeling.

And she had a feeling, this would not be the only time she got to feel this. At least not if she had anything to do with it. Her first kiss and it wouldn’t be her last, she was sure of that. She was glad that it was Neji that she got to experience it with. Soon his lips parted from hers, but were still just an inch away and her eyes opened slightly to stare into his.

Hana pouted slightly at the loss of his lips, but greedily took in the air provided to her when they parted, “can I kiss you again?” he asked softly. He wanted more. He had to do it at least one more time to assure himself that it was real. That he was really doing this and that it wasn’t a dream, he wouldn’t be able to handle it if this was another dream.

Her nod was the only thing Neji needed before he leaned back in to crush his lips against hers once again. Hana kissed him back just as eagerly as he’d kissed her, it just felt so good. And she let herself finally relax as his arms wrapped around her waist, hers rising up to wrap around his neck to press herself as close to him as she possibly could. She smiled against his lips as she felt herself lowered to the ground, her back pressed against the cool grass as he leaned over top of her to keep his lips against hers.

Oh yeah, she definitely wasn’t going to let this be the last time she enjoyed the feeling of Neji’s kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lost in my own feels. I'm in season 5 and oh man, it's getting real.
> 
> Into the abyss of another chapter I go.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was gone. She was alone. Officially alone. No family.
> 
> Sasuke…
> 
> Why did he leave her too? Why was revenge so important to him? To have abandoned her and his friends. She’d never seen Naruto so torn up in his life. Her heart ached for her brother. For both of her brothers. They’ve gone down a path she could not follow.
> 
> Tears welled up in Hana’s eyes as she clutched her knees to her chest. It had been months since he left. Since Sasuke left to join Orochimaru. To become more powerful than Itachi. So that he could kill Itachi.
> 
> Why was revenge so seductive? She didn’t understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll keep this to something short just because I really want to start writing chapter 5. Things are getting a bit more serious and we'll be getting to a darker part of the story that I'm looking forward to developing.
> 
> As always, I own nothing but my own twisted brain.

He was gone. She was alone. Officially alone. No family.

Sasuke…

Why did he leave her too? Why was revenge so important to him? To have abandoned her and his friends. She’d never seen Naruto so torn up in his life. Her heart ached for her brother. For both of her brothers. They’ve gone down a path she could not follow.

Tears welled up in Hana’s eyes as she clutched her knees to her chest. It had been months since he left. Since Sasuke left to join Orochimaru. To become more powerful than Itachi. So that he could kill Itachi.

Why was revenge so seductive? She didn’t understand.

Naruto was gone too. Went to go train under Jiraiya to find Sasuke and bring him home. But there would be no bringing him home, he was not her brother anymore. Neither of them were. She had no family. How it was always meant to be. She was never meant to belong. Never meant to be an Uchiha and have a complete, happy family.

Hana opened sorrow filled blue eyes when she heard a knock at her door. She blinked slowly and stood from her floor, walking over to her door and opening it. She came face to face with her sensei, “good evening, Hana-chan,” he greeted, his one eye creasing as he smiled. Yet she couldn’t return that smile, not under these circumstances. Kakashi frowned beneath his mask, perhaps Sasuke leaving was the final straw for her. Those blue eyes didn’t hold the same strength that they used to. He recognized the look in them. The utter feeling of being truly alone. It was the same one he saw in the mirror every morning before he put on his mask. “What can I do for you Kakashi-san?” she asked softly and he wanted to wince at the loss of the sensei honorific. Of course, she was a chunin, on par to becoming a Jonin in no time, he was no longer her sensei. She even had the ability to make a name for herself in ANBU if she was extended the invitation.

“We have been requested by Tsunade-sama for a mission. Myself, you, Neji and Shikamaru, it is of utmost importance that we complete this mission as soon as possible,” he informed her. Hana nodded, “of course, I will be ready shortly, is that all?” she asked, her tone was dull and distant. She had nothing left in her anymore. Why did she bother to care for anyone? Everyone she loved either died or left her behind. Her loving someone was a curse. Why would she expose anyone else to that?

Kakashi watched her closely, studying her eyes and her face as he watched her slowly start to shut down. It wasn’t good. The look in her eyes. The determination to not feel a thing. It wouldn’t end well. Not for her or anyone else around her. “Don’t do that to yourself, Hana,” he warned her, watching her eyes widen as if he were reading her thoughts, “don’t close yourself off. Do not shut down. Then you will be just like them…Itachi and Sasuke, do you want that?” his voice was calm, each word making her tremble more and more. Was that where this pain was taking her? To becoming so withdrawn that she betrayed her friends and village? She didn’t want to do that. But how was she going to survive this overwhelming feeling of loneliness that was weighing her down.

“I wasn’t good enough for them to stay, Kakashi…I wasn’t enough for Itachi, I made him promise me that he would never leave and he left…and Sasuke, I thought that maybe if I made sure he was never alone that he would give up on this goal for vengeance,” she broke down, her legs giving out, but Kakashi caught her before she fell to the floor. Hana felt herself shaking even as she felt her former sensei’s arms wrap around her in his own form of comforting her, “how am I supposed to go on if everyone I love leaves me?” she asked. The older male just shook his head, he had no definitive answer for her, “I used to wonder the same thing and I shut myself off from everyone for a while, I decided not to feel love or let anyone close enough to me to care about them,” he explained. “And let me tell you, it didn’t make me fell any less lonely, in fact, it made it worse,” he muttered. All Hana could do was just lean against him and listen, her tears still refusing to fall even though she felt broken.

Finally after minutes of silence Hana pulled away from her former sensei, standing up on shaking legs and smoothing her clothing out. “I can’t promise that I still won’t feel this pain, I think it will be with me every day…but I’ll try my hardest to keep going forward without giving up on my heart,” she said. She got the affirmed nod from Kakashi and then she headed to her bedroom to grab her pack and get dressed for the mission.

* * *

The mission was a quick one. An escort one for a noble getting back home. She distracted herself enough from her mind by reconnecting with Neji. The relief she’d felt when he recovered from his pursuit of rescuing Sasuke from Orochimaru. Though unsuccessful, the fact that he survived affected her in an extreme way. But being able to see him and touch him again after keeping herself disconnected from the outside world for months helped thaw the ice she’d wanted to form around herself. When they’d bunked down the first night she couldn’t keep herself away from the Hyuuga. As soon as everyone else fell asleep she found herself finding him and climbing into his arms. God she didn’t realize how much she had missed it until she was finally in his arms after months.

And he’d let her back in too. Despite the fact that she had shut him out for such a long time. She had started to apologize, but she wasn’t able to because all sound was muffled by the desperate pressing of his lips to hers. She had missed that too. The easy way he was able to just annihilate all of her fears and worries by enveloping her in his warmth. She let herself be consumed by him. Anything felt better than the numbness she felt on the inside. And he made her feel so alive.

The mission only took a week to escort the noble and get back to the village and every night she found herself falling asleep with Neji. It brought her so much comfort. Being with him was the only thing that made sense to her anymore. She was actually able to sleep through a night being wrapped up in his arms.

After that time kind of just slipped by her. It became rather routine for her. She would go on missions with various different teams, all of them successful. When she was back in the village she was with Neji. When Neji was on his own missions she would focus on creating her own jutsu and practicing others with the help of Kakashi who had an arsenal of different jutsu at his disposal.

It was a year after the disappearance of Sasuke that she was offered a spot in ANBU, the Hokage informing her that she trusted her greatly to uphold what it meant to be ANBU. At 14 she wasn’t the youngest to ever join, but she was learning many things about what being an ANBU could do to you. Assassination. Espionage. Seduction. All of the missions that weren’t available to normal every day genin, chunin and jonin.

She was there when Neji was quickly promoted to jonin just half a year after becoming chunin. He was there for her when the things she’d seen and done on her ANBU missions would wake her from a dead sleep. He was always there. Holding her, stroking her hair, giving her soft kisses and showing her affection that she would have never guessed he was capable of when she’d initially met him. But she was glad she got to experience this side of Neji, this side that he kept reserved just for their time alone.

However, this night she was completely alone. Both Neji and Kakashi were on their own missions. She was being forced to take a break after being injured on a recent ANBU mission. Hana hated sitting idle in wait of her stupid body to heal. Even in the middle of the night it was frustrating. Without Neji she couldn’t sleep. Without being exhausted from training with Kakashi she couldn’t sleep. When had she come to rely on someone else to help her rest? And that is what got her back to the very familiar training grounds, lying under the stars after expending endless amounts of energy in an attempt to exhaust herself enough to sleep. As she started getting cold from the wind as it picked up in its ferocity, Hana stood and brushed herself off. Her entire body ached as she regained her balance and held a hand to her head. She really needed to take Kakashi’s advice when it came to learning how to force herself to rest.

With a heavy sigh the young woman made her way back home, oblivious to the eyes watching her every move.

‘ _Soon, I will have both Uchiha children within my grasp…soon, Sasuke, you will not feel the loneliness I see in you and you will be even more willing to be my new body…_ ’ a sinister laugh filled the now empty clearing.

* * *

It has officially been two and a half years since Sasuke defected and joined Orochimaru. She missed him every day. She thought about him every day. Hana supposed that was how she had gained companionship with Sakura. Ah, Sakura…now that was a girl who had grown up in such a short time. Her tutelage under Tsunade had done her a lot of good. Hana found herself becoming closer and closer to the pink-haired kunoichi each time she ran into her when she was turning in mission reports. They shared stories about Sasuke and she could tell that the other girl still loved him, but she wasn’t as blinded and naïve by as she’d been in the past.

In turn Hana found someone she could confide in about her feelings for Neji and what she had hoped would be her future with him. When Sakura informed her that these feelings coursing through her were the feelings of love she had wanted to laugh. Love was such a complex emotion. Did anyone truly understand it? But the way Sakura explained it made so much sense to her now. She loved Neji.

But did he feel the same?

He was supposed to see her after he finished training with Hinata for the night. Could she tell him? Did she have the courage to do so? A soft smile tugged at her lips. Yes, she did have enough courage. And she would tell him tonight.

Hana stepped out of her apartment building, letting the warm breeze glide over her skin as she started making her way to where she was to meet Neji. May as well get some training in while she waited for him. However, she was interrupted by an ANBU before she even made it to the training grounds, “Tsunade-sama has requested you for an emergency solo mission, you are to dress and leave immediately,” she was told and handed her mission scroll. She sighed and nodded once in affirmation, turning around to head back to her apartment. Well, she could tell Neji about her feelings when she returned from her mission.

Once inside she opened the scroll to read the details. Assassination. Someone was going after the lord of the land of fire and he needed to be ended before he reached him. Very well, that one would be easy enough. She’d gone on countless solo assassination missions, all of them performed without a hitch. It was why she was trusted to do this by the Hokage. She was reliable. She was a good pawn in the game of chess that was the way of the shinobi. Hana was clipping on her vest when the knock sounded at her door and she turned, the ANBU tattoo gleaming on her upper left arm as she went to answer it. She was surprised to see Neji standing there and seeing the disappointed look in his gorgeous eyes hurt her. “I’m sorry,” she muttered, “I was looking forward to spending time with you tonight as well,” she said without him even having to say a word.

A large, warm hand came up to cup her cheek and she leaned into it, “how long will you be gone?” he asked, his voice soothing the turmoil she was feeling on the inside. Hana didn’t speak for a moment, she stepped closer to him as he shut the door behind him, “not too long, hopefully,” she responded. ANBU missions were top secret and the details were not shared with anyone, but she knew Neji was aware of the kind of things that were required of her position and he didn’t judge her for them. She’d done terrible things as an ANBU and yet he still looked at her with that same warm look in his eyes that he reserved for her. “Well, I’m glad I got an urge to end training with Hinata early to come see you,” Neji muttered and she nodded, she was glad she got to see him before she left to go bathe herself in another man’s blood.

And then lips were crushed against hers without hesitation as the taller male pulled her against him. One hand was clutching her hip tightly and the other stayed on her cheek while her hands gripped his shoulders as she kissed him back just as hungrily. Her need matched his and the amount of desire he poured into this kiss made her knees weak. God, she loved how he made her feel. He scorched her skin through her clothing and she just desired to be closer to him. Her hands delved into his hair, gripping tightly as he turned them and shoved her against the wall roughly while his lips continued to claim hers. She briefly felt his hands slide down beneath her rear to lift her up and her legs wrapped around his hips loosely as her fingers deftly unsnapped the button of his shirt, pushing the folds of the fabric off his shoulders to bare his pale skin to her own heated touch. His skin felt so smooth and warm under her hands, she couldn’t get enough of it.

Finally as his lips trailed down her jaw and to her neck she remembered her mission. “Neji..” she sighed out as he nipped at her skin before finally pulling away from her. Those beautiful eyes met hers and he pressed another kiss against her lips, “yeah I know, you have to go,” he muttered softly. Hana nodded, half-lidded blue hues taking in his bared chest and abdomen, “trust me, I wish I didn’t have a mission right at this moment…there is nothing I want more than this right now,” she admitted with a blush when she saw the smirk grace his handsome face. He hummed softly as he hesitated to let her down for a few minutes, “we’ll have plenty of time for that when you come back from your mission,” he told her warmly.

When he moved to let her go she clutched onto him tighter and shook her head, “not yet,” she mumbled which caused his eyes to widen in surprise before he felt her kiss him again. Both of her hands were cupping his cheeks and her legs slid down from his waist as they finally pulled away from each other. She panted heavily as she traced his jaw affectionately, “I love you,” she muttered only for him to answer her with another kiss. “I love you, too,” he mumbled against her lips and she felt herself grinning. He loved her back. He felt the same way for her as she did for him. That was such a relief, “I’ll see you the moment I get home,” she said and with that he was gone and she left the village for her mission.

* * *

The mission had been as easy as she had expected. Finding him was ridiculously simple, she had expected something a little more complicated than a simple jutsu to make him go in circles for hours before he realized something was up. And then her poison laced blade had sliced through him like a hot knife through butter. She didn’t even cringe when she singed her clothing by burning his remains with her fire style jutsu.

Hana was on her way back to the village when things went completely wrong. She had been surrounded by a purple smoke which she realized was a gas that could knock her unconscious far too late before it started taking its affect. Blue eyes looked around in a panic as she laid on the forest floor completely paralyzed even her chakra had been subdued. Whomever created this gas knew what they were doing and how to target her strengths.

“Ah, this was a lot easier than I had thought, who would have thought you would be this simple to capture,” the cold voice made her shiver. Her vision was getting blurry as she saw feet approaching her. And then her body was lifted up from the ground, “thankfully you aren’t too heavy or this would be certainly unpleasant,” the voice chuckled. What was it about that voice that was so familiar, like she had heard it before somewhere. But her mind felt hazy and her eyelids felt heavier.

The last thing she remembered seeing was a cruel smile and glasses before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, chapter four! I hope you all enjoyed it, will be updating with chapter five soon!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon she was alone once more. That was her solace. She never wanted to be alone before this. But now she welcomed it. At least when she was alone she wasn’t being used and abused. Her loneliness didn’t last long when she heard the door open again. God, he was already back? Hana refused to open her eyes; she couldn’t look at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an adventure and a half, writing this chapter. Rape and the beginnings of torture are depicted in this chapter, if that is something that makes you uncomfortable you will be able to note where it begins and ends so you can skip it. 
> 
> As always, I own nothing.

Everything ached.

Her head felt heavy.

She couldn’t move her arms or her legs.

Hell, she didn’t even think she could open her eyes yet. What happened? Where was she? Why was her mind so hazy?

Finally, she started to open her eyes, but they still felt so heavy, must be the aftereffects of that smoke she’d inhaled when she got captured. Fuck, she was captured. For the first time since she began her journey as a shinobi, she was in distress. This was a new and unwelcomed change of her life.

Hana blinked rapidly as she shook her head to clear the fog. She needed to focus. Her chakra was still subdued somehow. She looked around her surrounding as she finally cleared the haze, her chest heaving as she realized she was in some sort of dark room. Her arms were bound by chains above her head and her feet were chained to the floor. Her ANBU outfit was gone, the only thing left on her body was her fishnet armor and her underwear. Now this was embarrassing. She was captured and left without barely any dignity.

Who did this to her?

“Ah you’re finally awake, I was worried I had put too much into that smoke,” a cold voice filled the room and her eyes went to the door. Blue eyes met black and she growled. That’s why his voice had seemed so familiar.

Kabuto.

She wanted to jerk away and get farther away from him as he got closer to her, but she was chained to her spot. Her skin crawled when his hand touched her face in a way a lover would do to his chosen, “don’t touch me, you vile snake,” she spat and she winced at the dark chuckle that left his lips. “You’re even more beautiful when you’re angry, Hana and I thought I had witnessed all you had to offer in the chunin exams,” Kabuto stated as his grip on her jaw tightened. Her eyes continued to hold that defiant glint to them much to his displeasure, it would take longer to break her than he originally hypothesized.

“We’re going to have so much fun, I cannot wait to explore,” he trailed off and the way his eyes drank in her body made her shiver. She had a sickening idea of what exactly he had in mind. Especially when his hand smoothed down the curves of her body. She couldn’t stop the way her body involuntarily trembled at his touch. “Everything that you have to offer,” he finished with a sick, sadistic smile as his glasses glinted in the light. He chuckled at the look on her face, “oh Hana, don’t look so put out, I’ll make sure you enjoy every second you spend here…Orochimaru is so pleased to have another Uchiha to add to his collection and I know Sasuke has been missing you so much in the time he’s been with us, I can’t wait for him to see you,” Kabuto spoke lowly in her ear and he traced her jaw with his tongue as he pulled away.

Hana jerked in her chains to lunge at him in an attempt to push him away from her, “you sick fucking freak,” she spat. She refused to show fear. She wouldn’t give the sadist that pleasure. She wouldn’t let him break her. She would get out of here. “Speak of the devil himself,” Kabuto trailed off with a smirk, looking over his shoulder as the door opened. Her eyes widened as they landed on her brother, he looked so familiar yet he had definitely changed. He was taller. He was definitely more powerful.

Their eyes met and something flashed within those dark hues. Contempt. Anger. Disappointment. Regret. And the worst of all. Pity. He pitied her. She didn’t need his pity and she didn’t need his help. “Kabuto, if you’re done playing, Orochimaru is in need of your services,” his voice was cold, distant. Sasuke couldn’t let his voice betray his thoughts. He couldn’t let his rage leak out. Otherwise his plan would be ruined. But now…Hana was here, right in front of him and he felt bile fill his mouth as he watched Kabuto’s scalpel slice down his sister’s body armor, the tip of it scratching her previously flawless skin. His sharingan flashed in his eyes, he would end Kabuto’s life for this. Kabuto hummed as he pushed the fabric off of the girl’s trembling shoulders, “well…I can’t say for sure that I’m done playing right this instant, but our Lord does take precedence,” he said with his tone sounding almost disappointed at being interrupted so soon.

Kabuto left with that, walking past Sasuke without hesitation to make his way towards his lord. This left Sasuke alone with Hana. The male kept his eyes trained away from his sister’s bared torso and Hana refused to look at his face. She couldn’t stand to see his pity. “Hana – I…” Sasuke began but she shook her head, “don’t…save your breath. I don’t want your apologies. I don’t want your pity. This is the side you chose; I hope you’re happy with your decision, Sasuke. This is what you will face in your pursuit for power to eliminate our older brother,” she began roughly, raising her gaze to meet his. Her blue hues were burning with fury and confusion.

The male shook his head, this was not what he had wanted. He never wanted Hana to suffer for his decisions. “I didn’t…” he trailed off and she gave a bitter laugh, “didn’t what, Sasuke? Didn’t think that shutting everyone out and abandoning everyone that loved you would result like this? That’s naïve and I know you are definitely not naïve, brother,” she shook her head and then tilted it to the side at the guilt she saw deep within those onyx depths, “has it been worth it? Have you become powerful, Sasuke?” Hana asked, spitting out his name like it was a bad taste in her mouth. He winced slightly, he expected hatred for his decisions but he never thought that Hana would ever be angry with him, “yes, I’ve received everything I had hoped for being Orochimaru’s chosen vessel, but I have a plan, one I can’t tell you yet,” he said quietly as he stepped into the room completely, shutting the door behind him.

Hana’s blue hues stayed trained on him as he shrugged off his shirt and came to drape it over her shoulders so that he could cover her. Tears welled in her eyes, but she didn’t let them fall. She didn’t want to be weak, “let me go, please. Help me get out of here, brother,” she hated the pleading tone to her voice, “if you ever loved me, you would help me escape.” Sasuke’s eyes widened and he touched her cheek, “I’m sorry, Hana, but that will interrupt my plan. I promise you; I will help you, but not at this moment,” he said and he turned to walk away.

She felt anger bubble up inside of her, “you fucking traitor! You are no brother of mine if you’re going to let him do this to me. You know what he’s going to do to me!” she spat out in rage and she watched his back stiffen, “and he will suffer greatly for everything he does to you,” he said and left the room, leaving her alone in the darkness as the door shut behind him. Her body shook and she choked out the sob she’d been holding in. Had he really changed that much that he could turn his back on her now?

Hana kept her eyes on the floor since the moment Sasuke left, even when she heard the door open again she didn’t look up. She knew who it was. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt his hands shove her brother’s shirt off of her, “what was he thinking? Covering up such beauty? You should never be hidden,” Kabuto chuckled darkly as he looked her over to admire her. She really had blossomed since he’d seen her during the chunin exams. She grew into her body gracefully. He was going to enjoy all of this; it wasn’t often he got to experiment on females as they were normally so unappealing to him. But Hana had always appealed to him. Her brains. Her power. Her image was the subject of many of his fantasies. “Now that just won’t do, I want you to look at me as I enjoy you,” he muttered darkly in her ear and she shook her head, “never,” she spat out.

Kabuto just smirked, “no worries, eventually I’ll be the only person you see. Awake and/or asleep. I’ll haunt your every thought like you’ve done to me since I first met you,” he spoke. Her eyes widened. What was this? She haunted his thoughts. Just hearing it made her feel sick, what had she ever done to start his obsession? His hands were on her body once again and she whimpered before she could stop it. His fingers traced her curves and the undersides of her breasts, taking his time in exploring the skin that was available to him.

She felt herself shutting down again. Anything was better than what she was about to experience. Then she heard her sensei’s voice in her head, ‘ _don’t do that to yourself, Hana. Do not shut down. You will survive this._ ’ Even as the medic-nin’s blade sliced through the last bit of her clothing, her underwear falling to the floor in shreds. She bit her tongue to stop herself from crying out as she felt his blade dig into her flesh at her left hip and she felt it drag all the way to her right collar bone.

It hurt. It hurt so much. But she wouldn’t scream. She wouldn’t cry. That would only please Kabuto’s sadistic needs.

“Oh Hana, that’s no fun. Scream for me, no one will hear you,” he chuckled before his lips pressed against hers. She refused to kiss him back, trying to pull back but he kept her head in place. She felt warmth dripping from the cut on her body and she knew she was bleeding. It hurt. It burned.

Hana gagged as he suddenly shoved his tongue into her mouth, groaning against her lips at her taste and she quickly bit down on his tongue. She gave a self-satisfied smirk when he pulled away from her in rage to spit blood out of his mouth. “You nasty bitch!” he snarled and his palm struck her face so hard it snapped her head to the side and she saw stars for a moment. She turned her attention back to him, smirking at him as his blood dripped down her lips mingling with her own due to the force of the hit splitting her lip, “what’s the matter, Kabuto? I thought you liked pain,” she growled out. He gripped her jaw forcefully and she felt her bones crack underneath his grip, “oh I’m going to like your pain, I promise,” he stated.

She watched as he stepped back, seeing him remove every piece of his own clothing. So, this was it. This is how her virginity would be taken. It wouldn’t be out of love. It wouldn’t be with Neji. It would be here. In Orochimaru’s hideout. Being defiled by Kabuto. He was going to take something from her that she could never get back or give to the person she loved most.

And worst of it all, is Sasuke could have stopped it had he let her go when she asked. Was it fair of her to blame him? Probably not. But she needed to focus on something else aside from the feeling of Kabuto’s hand sliding between her thighs, saliva slickened fingers rubbing her folds. She tensed as he pressed one finger inside of her with a groan, she barely heard him say something about her being tight. She had to shut it out. Whimpers of pain drifted from her lips as his finger slid in and out of her before being joined by a second.

Kabuto couldn’t believe this was finally happening. She was so warm and tight. He couldn’t wait to take her. He had to do it now. He pulled his fingers out of her and positioned himself between her thighs, grabbing her legs to force them around his hips. His hand wrapped around his erection, stroking it a few times to spread his pre-cum over his length to offer some sort of lubrication to enter her easier. He watched her face, taking in the dull look in her eyes as his cock slid between her folds, the head braced at her entrance. He had to etch every moment of this into his memory. He took in the way her face contorted with pain as he pressed into her slowly and he exhaled a loud groan as he felt her walls clench around him. This was paradise. Being inside of her was paradise for him.

He couldn’t hold himself back any longer and snapped his hips forward, effectively burying every inch of his dick inside of her. He heard her shrill cry fill the room and he saw the tears streaming down her face. She felt better than he had ever imagined.

Hana had never felt pain like this before. Nothing ever hurt as bad as this. She had promised herself she wouldn’t cry, but it was impossible. Every thrust was excruciating. She sobbed out cries and whimpers as Kabuto set a brutal pace, fucking himself into her without a care in the world. His fingers were bruising her skin as he pulled her against him with every thrust forward. Her throat was becoming raw as she screamed her pain, his thrusts only getting harder with every scream of pain. “Yes, scream for me,” he hissed into her ear as his hips snapped against hers harder and faster.

She felt numb.

She felt dirty.

She felt used.

She trembled as his heated grunts fanned across her neck, the chains around her ankles rattling as he pounded into her. He was breathing heavily in her ear as his hips snapped into hers over and over, chasing the feeling of his upcoming orgasm. His groans got more frequent and she hated the sound of it. When was this going to be over? She just wanted to sleep and never wake up. Death had to be better than this.

Finally, he was swiftly pulling out of her and groaning loudly as she felt something warm shoot onto her thighs and abdomen. The feeling of it making her sob again as her body throbbed, evidence of his orgasm painting her skin. She stared at the floor as she shook, hearing the rustling of clothing as Kabuto dressed and that was how he left her. He left her trembling and sobbing, his cum on her flesh and with the promise of seeing her again soon. And his laugh. That sick laugh telling her how much he had loved defiling her.

The door shut and she welcomed the darkness that surrounded her as she fell unconscious from the pain.

* * *

Tsunade stared at the mask on her desk, honey colored eyes hardened with regret as her fists clenched. A knock sounded at her door, “come in,” she ordered gruffly, looking up to see Kakashi. How was she going to tell him? Hana was supposed to have been back a week ago. She’d sent ANBU to go find her only for them to return with her mask and not her.

“You summoned me, Lady Tsunade?” he asked with crinkle of his exposed eye. She frowned; he wouldn’t be smiling soon. “Yes, I have some terrible news and I’m going to need you to gather a team. Just over a month ago I sent Hana out on a secret mission, you know how ANBU goes, she was supposed to return within a few days maximum after she left because it was just something simple. She didn’t return when she was supposed to,” she began and she felt his eye staring at her. Her hand grasped the mask, red painted nails scraping underneath it. “I sent a team of ANBU out to check on her to make sure nothing serious had happened to delay her, but when they returned, this was all they brought back,” she trailed off.

Kakashi couldn’t stop the pounding of his heart as he stared down at mask in the Hokage’s hand. He had wondered why he hadn’t seen Hana around when Naruto returned. She wasn’t at the training grounds and when he stopped by her apartment it was like she hadn’t been there in a while.

ANBU missions were always dangerous. But she’d come back from every single one unscathed since she became ANBU, it had been like she was invincible. Impossible to defeat. She was perfection in every sense of the word. If it were possible for a human to be truly perfect he was sure that Hana would be it. “What do you need me to do, Lady Hokage?” he asked, his voice not betraying his emotions. “Assemble a team, good trackers like Inuzuka and Hyuuga…Neji is Hana’s lover, is he not?” she asked and he nodded stiffly, “yes, they’ve been close for a long time,” Kakashi responded.

“Very well then, take Neji, Kiba and Sakura. Try to find out if she is at least alive and see if Akamaru can get her scent. I know it’s a long shot since its been so long, but we need to start somewhere,” she ordered. “Got it,” Kakashi spoke, disappearing from her sight immediately for preparations. God he hoped she was still alive.

* * *

Blue eyes opened slowly, how long had she been there? All of the days blended in together. There were no windows. No clock. She wouldn’t be able to tell time anyway. Each day had been filled with some sort of torture concocted by Kabuto.

“Awake, I see,” Kabuto chuckled and she turned her head slightly to look at his bare back. Her body was littered with cuts and bruises, fresh and old. She felt broken inside and out. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to play this time, I’m just grabbing a few things for our Lord, he needs his medicine to prepare for the transference with your brother,” he spoke. She didn’t speak. She wouldn’t speak. Every time she closed her eyes she could feel his hands on her. Could feel him inside of her. She hadn’t seen Sasuke since she’d first woken up in this place. She briefly wondered if he ever heard her screams echoing through this hellhole.

Soon she was alone once more. That was her solace. She never wanted to be alone before this. But now she welcomed it. At least when she was alone she wasn’t being used and abused. Her loneliness didn’t last long when she heard the door open again. God, he was already back? Hana refused to open her eyes; she couldn’t look at him.

And then she felt the chains around her ankles being released. What was going on? She felt hands graze her legs as they were maneuvered into a pair of pants. Her eyes finally opened and she looked down to see Sasuke. That wasn’t a face she expected. “Can you stand on your own?” he asked softly, she wasn’t sure but she would try. He released the chains from her arms and she collapsed forward only for him to catch her before she fell over completely.

He was freeing her. He was helping her escape. Her legs were wobbly as she tried to hold her own weight, but she just felt weak. “Why?” she asked, wincing at the sound of her hoarse voice. “Orochimaru is dead. Kabuto ran the moment he found out that I killed him. I wanted to kill him to. For what he did to you, I promise I will still kill him,” he told her and she nodded slowly. Not if she got to that bastard first. She slid her arms through the yukata top he held out for her and felt him wrap it around her and tie it. His arm slid around her waist and she leaned her weight on him as he helped her walk out of the room.

She took the water that Sasuke was offering her as they made their way out of the compound and she drank it greedily. God, it felt so good to have water. Her eyes squeezed shut the moment they were out of the compound and the sun greeted her for the first time in a long time. It felt so good to breathe fresh air. Her hands flexed as she felt her chakra slowly returning to her, whatever had been subduing it was finally gone and she lowered her hands to her abdomen as Sasuke leaned her against a tree and let her go. They glowed a faint green and she closed her eyes as she did the best she could to heal the damage Kabuto had caused her, it would be enough to get her back home to where Tsunade could treat her completely.

Blue eyes met onyx. She saw the regret in his eyes. The pain in them as he looked her over. “I’ll be okay, Sasuke,” she tried to assure him, but she wasn’t even completely certain of that. He nodded slowly, “I’ll give you a choice, you can stay with me as I go after Itachi or I can take you to Konoha’s borders,” he offered. Hana swallowed thickly as she finished healing herself to the best of her ability, “I want to go home, Sasuke. I want you to come home too,” she muttered and he shook his head, “you know that I can’t. After everything I’ve done and what I intend to do, I can never go back there. I can’t face him.” He said, his voice filled with pain.

Naruto. He couldn’t face Naruto.

She smiled sadly, “he doesn’t hold a grudge against you, Sasuke, he wants you to come home just as badly as I do. He loves you,” she tried to reassure him and he shook his head rapidly, “not in the way that I love him, Hana…” he admitted quietly. Her eyes widened before she nodded in understanding, “you’d never know that for sure if you didn’t tell him. His response may surprise you,” she said slowly. She saw the war of emotions in his eyes, trying to process what she was telling him. His disinterest in Sakura made complete sense now. She felt bad for the kunoichi briefly, but she also knew that Naruto felt the same even if neither knew of their feelings for one another.

Hana stood up straight and rolled her sore shoulders, “once I’m healed, we’re coming after you. You know that, right? Naruto will know where I was and we will come for you,” she told him. She saw him nod, “I know, but I need to follow through on what I have been promising myself since Itachi murdered our clan, I will have my vengeance,” he said. She closed her eyes; she was afraid he would say that.

And with that the two Uchiha made their way towards the hidden leaf village.

* * *

Six months and nothing. It was like she had vanished in thin air. Tsunade was beyond frustrated. Kakashi had come back empty handed. They had accepted that she was likely dead. That was the only thing that explained why she simply never came home and there was no scent to track, no trail of chakra to follow.

The blonde woman reached into her desk for her sake. She needed a drink badly. Badly enough that she growled when a knock sounded at her door, interrupting her before she could even take a sip. “Come in,” she barked out and the door slid open. Her eyes widened considerably. Was she looking at a ghost?

That was the only thing that could explain it as honey colored eyes met blue.

It was Hana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a slightly longer chapter. Poor girl went through seven months of hell and torture that will be following her in her waking moments and sleeping ones.
> 
> I am diverting from canon after the death of Orochimaru, because certain things that happen in Shippuden will not be happening in this story.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re awake,” a familiar, soothing voice spoke and she turned her head to see Kakashi sitting next to her, his Icha Icha volume open in his lap. She grimaced as she carefully sat up despite him requesting that she stay the way she was, “I’m tired of laying down, I need water,” she croaked and wanted to wince at the sound of her voice, soon her former sensei was passing her the glass of water and she drank it greedily. Blue hues lowered to her lap, looking at her bandaged hands as the sheet pooled at her hips to bare her bandaged chest and abdomen. She was home. She couldn’t believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to leave my house like 2000 words into this chapter and I was inspired so I finished this chapter in the microsoft word app on my phone. I really wanted to get this chapter out. 
> 
> I have mixed emotions on this chapter, some painful emotions and emotions that make my heart swell because Hana gets to reunite with the love of her life.
> 
> There is smut at the end of this chapter and you’ll have to forgive me if it’s not the best, I’ve been out of practice when it comes to writing smut, may need to create some one-shots later to get that to come out better in future fics.
> 
> As always, I don’t own anything.

Her whole body ached as Tsunade checked her out thoroughly in the hospital room the older woman had insisted on putting her in. Hana wanted to refuse. She strongly disliked hospitals, but due to how long she’d been gone and what she went through, she knew it was necessary. She was covered in bandages, to the point where she felt like a mummy. Again, another thing that was necessary for the wounds on her body to heal properly.

“I have to go take care of some things, get some rest, Hana. We’ll discuss in depth what happened to you when you’ve sufficiently rested,” Tsunade ordered, leaving no room for argument as she’d already given the young woman medicine for the pain and some to help her sleep. Hana nodded as she laid down in the hospital bed, her eyes feeling heavy as she watched the Hokage leave her hospital room and slide the door shut. With that she welcomed the bliss of sleep as it overtook her.

Tsunade sighed as she turned away from the door. Just her external injuries were enough to make her worry, not to mention her internal ones. She didn’t know the extent of what Hana went through, but she could almost guess the girl would be haunted by it for a long time to come. She was leaving the hospital as a figure appeared in front of her and she shook her head when Kakashi had made a move to enter the hospital, “let her sleep, Kakashi. Come with me, we’ll talk over a cup or two of sake,” she said, motioning for the jonin to follow her to the local tavern.

Once they were in a booth the woman sighed heavily. She grabbed the bottle placed in front of them and poured them both a cup. “How is she?” he asked softly and Tsunade sipped at her sake, sighing heavily, “how do you think she is? I can only tell you what I saw from examining her. She’s got a huge scar spanning from her left hip to her right collar bone. Various other cuts and bruises are all over her chest, arms and neck. Her thighs have layers of bruising as well as her hips which tells me she had been forced through sexual encounters. Internally she has cracked ribs that haven’t healed properly, she’s malnourished, her wrists have fractures that I am guessing are from being chained up with her arms above her head, holding her weight. She has the same fractures around her ankles,” she explained.

Kakashi felt his heart sinking further and further into his abdomen as Tsunade explained everything she saw during the examination. Rape and physical torture. He was sure the girl would rather be dead than go through all of that. While he was relieved that she was alive, he didn’t know if she would be the same girl that left all those months ago. He looked down at his cup, he wasn’t one to drink often but now he felt like he needed it. The jonin lowered his mask to take a sip of the sake, grimacing at the taste before putting his mask back in place, “I want to be there when she wakes up, I want to hear everything she went through. I want to know who did this to her so that I can end him myself,” he growled out. Tsunade simply nodded, she wouldn’t deny his request to be in her room when she woke.

* * *

Hana felt like her head was splitting open as she finally opened her eyes, blue eyes blinking rapidly to clear the sleep away from them. She half expected to see darkness when she woke up, surely she’d been dreaming that she had actually escaped. Yet to her surprise it wasn’t a dream, she was staring up at the ceiling of one of Konoha’s hospital rooms.

“You’re awake,” a familiar, soothing voice spoke and she turned her head to see Kakashi sitting next to her, his Icha Icha volume open in his lap. She grimaced as she carefully sat up despite him requesting that she stay the way she was, “I’m tired of laying down, I need water,” she croaked and wanted to wince at the sound of her voice, soon her former sensei was passing her the glass of water and she drank it greedily. Blue hues lowered to her lap, looking at her bandaged hands as the sheet pooled at her hips to bare her bandaged chest and abdomen. She was home. She couldn’t believe it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her door opening and the Hokage walking in, “good, you’re awake. There are a few people out there waiting to see you, but I figured we should talk first before I let the crowd in,” she spoke and Hana nodded in agreement. She couldn’t wait to see Naruto and Neji. Her glass had been refilled and she took another generous gulp of the cool water before training her eyes on the wall across from her, “I don’t know where to begin. I carried out my mission perfectly, my target had been eliminated, I wrote my report and I was coming home when this smoke bomb was thrown at my feet and purple smoke billowed out of it. I realized it was a paralyzing type when it was too late and it was already taking affect,” she began slowly, picking at her fingertips.

“Everything went dark and then I woke up in this dark room, wearing only my fishnet armor and some underwear, my arms were chained above my head and my feet were chained to the floor. I couldn’t feel any of my chakra like it was being repressed or subdued by something,” her hands shook as tears filled her eyes, flowing down her cheeks freely, “Kabuto had taken me, something that he and Orochimaru had been planning since Sasuke joined them. Orochimaru wanted a complete collection was how Kabuto explained it,” her voice was shaky as she exhaled a few labored breaths. She ran a hand through her hair before continuing, “I saw Sasuke for a brief few moments when he came to retrieve Kabuto for something that Orochimaru needed, I begged him to help me leave but he wouldn’t. He said it would interrupt his plan and then he left me alone for Kabuto to rejoin me some time after and…” the sound of her own choked sob interrupted her words and she felt a large hand grasp her shoulder in a comforting manner.

Her fists clenched in her sheet, “he touched me, he told me how much he wanted me. He told me that I had been plaguing his thoughts and teasing him from the moment he met me. He told me he would enjoy every ounce of my pain before he took me,” she breathed out, closing her eyes for a brief moment but she only saw his face when she did so. Her body was shaking and her face felt warm and wet from her tears, “he ripped me open from the inside and I screamed so much my throat was sore and he loved it, he loved every minute of it. He was relentless with the way he fucked me, the way he shoved himself inside of me over and over until he was pulling out and spilling himself all over me. And that was only the first day. Every day he would visit me. He would cut me and take me. When I was on the brink of passing out he would heal me enough to keep me awake. Sometimes I woke up to his hips snapping into mine, his hand around my throat. Sometimes he would inject me with some concoction to make me enjoy it. He would give me something to get me aroused so that I would cum for him,” she was freely sobbing as her head hung low.

Kakashi was seething; shaking with rage as he listened to every word that she spoke. His hand dropped to hers and he closed his eyes when she gripped it tightly as if she needed something to anchor her, “sometimes Orochimaru would come in to enjoy the show. He would tell me how he couldn’t wait to have Sasuke’s body so that he could enjoy me himself. Because how great would it be for someone so close to me to violate me the way Kabuto was,” she breathed out shakily. Her hand squeezed Kakashi’s tighter, looking down at it before raising her eye’s to meet Tsunade’s. The woman had been crying for her.

“How did you escape?” Kakashi had asked and looked down when she laced her fingers between his, “Sasuke finally helped me escape. Kabuto and Orochimaru were preparing for the transference when Sasuke killed Orochimaru, Sasuke was strong enough without him and he overpowered him in the realm where the transference would take place. Kabuto escaped the moment he found out that Sasuke killed the snake. That bastard got away. But Sasuke unchained me, put me in clothes and helped me out of the compound. Once I felt my chakra I was able to heal myself enough to walk and he escorted me to the border of Konoha before he disappeared. He’s going after Itachi, he still wants revenge for what our older brother did,” she let go of Kakashi’s hand to wipe the tears away from her face and she leaned back against the wall, her hand dropping to grab his once again and Kakashi let her. Whatever she needed for comfort from him he would give her. That was the least he could do.

Tsunade shook her head, her throat dry. She never imagined the extent of the sexual abuse. It was intense and over the top and she knew that part of this girl would never heal from what she went through. “When you are released from the hospital I will write up a mission order for you and several others to go after Sasuke and Itachi, if you would like,” the woman offered and Hana nodded slowly, “you can let them in now, I need to see my friends,” she said softly.

Tsunade just simply nodded and opened the door to leave and let the others know she was ready. However, Kakashi absolutely refused to leave her side for even a moment.

* * *

Reuniting with everyone had been a blessing. The hug she got from Naruto made her want to sob into his chest as she hugged him back. The tightness of his hug hurt her, but she loved it. Even as Sakura growled at the blonde for him to stop squeezing her to death.

And seeing Neji. She’d never felt such relief in her life. She saw him cry, something she never thought she would witness as he grasped her hands and fell to his knees with his head in her lap when he saw her. He stayed with her that night, just lying in the hospital bed next to her and holding her. He would kiss her forehead and her cheeks, but she was too afraid of him kissing her lips. Even though it was Neji, she couldn’t close her eyes without seeing Kabuto haunting her.

She knew it hurt him. Her being like this, but she was thankful that he was so understanding and willing to wait for her to heal.

For the duration of her hospital stay she was never alone. There was someone in the room with her every night. Sometimes it was Neji. Sometimes it was Kakashi. And there were rare times where Naruto was the one visiting her. Kakashi, Neji, Naruto and Tsunade were the only ones she told everything to.

There were nights where she woke up out of a dead sleep screaming and trying to claw her clothing off, sometimes she succeeded. A lot of those nights were ones where Kakashi was in her room and he would sit in the bed with her and hold her as she thrashed. The older male had seen her naked now more times than she could count. Naruto didn’t know how to handle those fits so he was always rushing off to get Kakashi or Neji to help her through her waking nightmare.

On the nights Naruto spent with her they would just be up talking through the night, with him catching her up on everything she had missed while she was held captive. Sakura had given up on Sasuke ever returning her love and apparently was getting close to the Kazekage, Gaara. She hadn’t expected that, but she was happy for her. Apparently Sakura and Gaara had gotten close when Sakura had helped remove deadly poison from Kankuro’s bloodstream. Hinata was with Kiba. Shikamaru and Temari finally admitted to being together. When she had asked if Neji found anyone else Naruto shook his head, informing her that Neji refused to give up hope that she was alive somewhere. Stating he would have felt it if she died.

* * *

It took over a month before Tsunade even considered releasing her from the hospital. Her physical wounds were officially healed and she was making progress on her mental ones.

This was going to be her first night home. Neji was away on a mission to Suna with Naruto, Shikamaru and Sakura. Things were slightly tense with Neji at the moment, she loved him and knew he loved her, but she didn’t know if she could force him to wait for her to be ready for him again. What she was going through was unfair to him, he deserved better.

She was broken. Filthy. A shell of who she used to be.

Sometimes when you love someone. You have to let them go. But could she let him go? The thought of it made her ache. No, she couldn’t. She would fight for him. She would get better for him.

She sat on her bed, back against the wall, knees tucked up to her chest with her head in her hands. How was she going to fall asleep? There was a simple answer to that. She wasn’t going to go to sleep. She hated being alone.

There were a couple soft knocks on her door and she finally got out of bed for the fifth one so that she could see who it was. Her eyebrows knitted together when she saw Neji standing there. “Aren’t you supposed to be in Suna?” she asked quietly and he shook his head. Hana stepped aside and let him in, shutting and locking the door behind him. “Tsunade sent Lee out to replace me. I’m needed here, with you, she knew this first night would be rough for you and Kakashi was unavailable because he’s leaving for a mission tonight,” he explained. She felt her hands shake as she nodded before soon she found herself in his embrace.

Finally, she felt safe enough to relax. It was crazy how much she relied on him for comfort. She nuzzled into him with a soft smile when he kissed the top of her head, “I’m so glad that you’re here, I definitely needed this,” she muttered into his chest. She felt his arms tighten around her as he hummed and picked her up easily. Hana wrapped herself around him as he carried her to the bedroom and laid her down. She watched as he stripped out of his mission clothing and scooted over so that he could join her under the blankets.

She didn’t stop herself from snuggling close to him and resting her head on his bare chest just above his heart, listening to the rhythmic beating of it which only soothed her further. His hands drifted through her hair and she lifted her head to look up at him, he was so handsome. She let him shift onto his side so that he was facing her and she leaned in close to nuzzle her nose against his, “I love you,” he said softly and she smiled, closing the distance between them to kiss him slowly and softly. She felt the male exhale a relieved breath against her lips as his hands rested at her lower back, returning the gentle kiss.

Hana kept the kiss soft, humming in contentment as his lips massaged hers and when his tongue traced her bottom lip to coax it open she let it happen. Her lips parted and she sighed in pleasure as his tongue rubbed against hers, he tasted so soothing and there was a pleasant tingle in her lower abdomen at the low groan he exhaled into her mouth. The kiss grew more passionate and heated, his tongue continuing to stroke hers as his hands slipped under her shirt, calloused fingertips running over her scars as they traced each one lovingly. Her body felt like it was on fire and her mind felt hazy, it was like she was intoxicated just by being close to him.

Soon he rolled them so that she was on her back with him hovering over her, love and adoration in those beautiful eyes of his. She felt safe with him. “Can I take this off of you?” he asked softly as his fingers tugged at the hem of her sleep shirt and she nodded hesitantly, lifting herself up slightly to assist him as he got the shirt off. He finally got a good look at the extent and mass of the scars that littered her skin and she made a move to cover herself but he grabbed her arms to stop her. He shook his head, kissing her gently, “don’t. you still look so beautiful,” he said as he let her go so that she could lay down. She felt extremely exposed as he unwrapped her chest bindings which was her last barrier aside from her underwear.

Was she ready for this? Would she ever be ready for this? She didn’t know the answer to that. But the feeling in her lower abdomen was screaming yes as she felt his fingers on her bare skin. Neji wasn’t Kabuto. He loved and cherished her, that much was evident in the gentle way he was handling her at this moment. It was like he was cautious of asking too much from her. She opened half-lidded eyes, studying his face as he drank in every inch of her bare skin.

She was perfection to him. Practically breathtaking. Her sun-kissed skin, ample breast size that was perfect for her petite figure, blush pink nipples hardened from the cold and desire, her toned waist. Even with the silvery scars that marred her skin she still looked perfect to him. Neji leaned down and pressed soft kisses at the long scar that started at her collar bone and traveled along it, stopping at the valley between her breasts before he turned his attention to the soft globes of flesh. Her chest was heaving and she was exhaling soft, breathy sounds that encouraged him as he felt her fingers bury in his hair to get him closer.

It felt good. His kisses felt good on her skin and feeling him kiss her scar was intense for her. He wasn’t any less attracted to her with them. At least if that was what the hardness against her thigh had anything to say about his attraction to her. She watched as he trailed soft kisses along the swell of her left breast before stopping at the stiffened peak. His eyes met hers and then she arched off the bed with a soft moan as his lips closed around it. “Oh kami, Neji,” she breathed out. That felt even better than his kisses had. His tongue was soft and warm as it swirled around her nipple and his hand was grasping and massaging the other neglected breast.

There was heat continuously pooling in her lower abdomen and a dampness collecting on the fabric of her underwear that covered her sex. She knew this was arousal and not the perverse kind that Kabuto forced her to experience. This was pure and primal arousal for the male above her. His mouth left her nipple to return his lips to hers, kissing her deeply as his hips pressed against hers to alleviate some of the pressure in his groin. The action had elicited another soft moan of pleasure from her. And then she brushed her hips against his, his clothed bulge provided a friction that sent another gush of wetness straight to her core.

Oh god she needed him. She needed him like she needed air to breathe, “we can stop here if you’re not ready, Hana,” he breathed out against her lips and she shook her head, pulling him back into a deep kiss. She nipped at his bottom lip which made a delicious groan vibrate against her lips, “no, I want this. I want you. I need you to make it all go away…I don’t know if there is a part of me that will never be ready but I trust you…you aren’t him…you are so blissfully you,” she told him. Her heart was pounding as she trailed soft kisses along his jaw and towards his ear, “Neji…make love to me, please,” she breathed out which was the final piece he needed before he stopped hesitating.

His hands were heated as they slipped down her body to tug her soaked underwear from her body. He got up briefly to remove the rest of his clothing, enjoying the way her blue hues darkened slightly as she looked him over. She desired him, truly, he saw it in those eyes that he loved so much. She shivered as he climbed back on top of her, eyes staring into his as his hips settled right back between her thigh. He rocked his hips against hers and she whimpered out a keening moan as his hard cock brushed against her slick folds.

This was actually happening.

This was the person she’d wanted to give her virginity to. This was the man she loved. He owned every bit of her. Mind, heart, body and soul. She was his and he was hers. “Neji, please,” she whispered out lovingly as his hips rocked against hers once again, he’d reached down between them and positioned his head at her weeping entrance and she shivered in anticipation as her arms and legs wrapped around him.

His lips captured hers as he pressed inside of her slowly and she kissed him back with a long, low moan as he filled her completely. Once he was fully inside of her he kept himself still to let her adjust, panting against her lips at the feeling of her wrapped around him. It was like she was made for him. He had decided a long time ago to stop letting destiny and fate control him, but this felt like fate to him.

Hana brushed her hips up against his to let him know she was ready and she breathed out soft whimpers against his lips as his hips began to thrust. It was slow and loving and everything she wanted it to be. He was everything she knew he would be when got to claim her in this way. She pulled her lips away from his, she wanted to see his face. And she committed it to her memory, the way his lips were parted as he grunted with each thrust. She began rocking her hips with his, meeting him thrust for thrust which allowed him to press deeper inside of her, “oh Neji,” she moaned out.

She didn’t want this to stop, god it felt so good. She felt so full. Her hands moved to his back, her nails biting into his skin as his thrusts picked up in speed, “oh fuck, baby,” he breathed out with a loud groan. She was so tight, warm and wet. And all for him. “You’re all mine,” he moaned possessively and felt her tighten at those words, “yes,” she breathed out with a louder moan as his thrusts got just a little harder. The room was heating up, sweat forming on their skin and the combined sounds of their pleasure along with his flesh colliding with hers was something he could get addicted to. Hell, he was fooling himself if he claimed he wasn’t already addicted to how she felt around him.

It was like he had waited forever for this moment. Her moans filled his ears, spurring him on as his hips kept snapping into hers, his length driving in and out of her tight, welcoming heat. Her juices were soaking him, dripping down his length and onto the sheets below them. She was so wet for him and he loved that. “Oh gods, fuck, Neji,” her breathing was coming out heavier and more frequently as she felt her orgasm building. He groaned and buried his face in her neck as he felt her tightening around him even more. She was whining and writhing under him, her hips rising up to meet his thrusts almost desperately as she clawed at his back and he thrusted into her harder in response, the head of his cock brushing against that spot in her that had her crying out, “oh…oh fuck, I’m going to…” she choked out before another cry interrupted her words and she arched off the bed as she trembled and cried out his name to the heavens. Her pleasure filled sounds surrounded him as he felt a gush of hot fluids erupt around him.

He wasn’t far behind her, gripping her hips tightly and groaning into her neck as he thrusted harder and harder into her. Once. Twice. Three times until he was stilling and shuddering above her, “Hana..!” He gasped out as he pressed into her as far as he could before he released inside of her with a loud groan of his own. Rope after rope of his cum shot out of him into her waiting, willing body and he groaned with each one, her walls squeezing him and milking him for every drop until he felt he was finally spent. Neji panted heavily along with her as his body collapsed on top of hers and he felt her squeeze him closer to her.

He pressed soft, affectionate kiss to her sweaty skin and smile as she did the same, her hand stroking through his hair. When he felt like he could move he gently pulled his softening cock out of the girl he loved, chuckling breathlessly when he heard her whine in protest and disappointment, “that was so perfect. You are so perfect, Neji,” he heard her whisper into his ear and he smiled against her lips, “so are you, my love,” he muttered and nuzzled her lovingly. He rolled off of her and she followed him, snuggling into his side and resting her head on his chest as he covered them both with a blanket.

She looked up at him with a tired smile and pressed a loving kiss to his chest. She felt him turn his head to kiss her temple and she snuggled even closer to him. Her eyelids felt heavy, “mm, I love you,” she whispered, hearing him tell her he loved her too before she started giving into the sleep that threatened to claim her.

Wrapped up in the arms of the man she loved she found herself finally giving in and her eyes slid shut. Yeah, she definitely was never letting him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, there it is. Chapter 6. I am extremely happy with the comments I’m getting so far and I hope people are sincerely enjoying this. 
> 
> I have so much more planned for this story and I hope I can get it all conveyed properly.
> 
> If you guys have any ideas for pairings you would like to see, you are more than welcome to let me know and I’ll do my best to come up with something in the future.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi wondered what it would have been like if she had been the same age as him, if she would have been alive when he was younger. He could have seen himself easily giving into having feelings for her.
> 
> He could see her in a home that they both cultivated. He could see her as his wife, both strong shinobi. He imagined the pride of seeing her belly swollen with their kids. He could see growing old with her, with her being an excellent sensei and bringing about a brilliant generation of young shinobi.
> 
> He wondered if he would have found true happiness in such a remarkable, strong woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I’m so sorry this took so long, but I fought with myself on how to make this chapter go.
> 
> I was also torn on which direction to go.
> 
> I want to preface by mentioning that Neji and Hana are officially end game, but they are going to hit snags which you will see one in this chapter.
> 
> There are also a few chapters I have in mind for when I incorporate the Eternal Tsukuyomi. 
> 
> I also want to mention that I enjoy hurting my own emotions in the way I seem to be hurting everyone else’s so far with this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always I own nothing but my own emotional turmoil.

Things started going back to normal after that. Quite slowly at first. Tsunade was refusing to sign her off on missions until she passed a mental evaluation. That aggravated her to be honest, she hated just sitting around and doing nothing. She understood where the woman was coming from, honestly, she did. She knew that she would be useless if she had a mental breakdown in the middle of a mission if something triggered her in some way. But it didn’t make her any less frustrated. Once again she felt like that frustrated child that didn’t perfect her family’s jutsu immediately. She hadn’t felt that way in a long time.

But walking around the village and sitting in her home was incredibly boring to her at this moment. She wanted to feel like she was doing her part in the journey to come. They still had to find some way to get Sasuke to come home. Her personal goal was to find some way to get BOTH of her brothers home, alive. She didn’t want to bury either of them. She didn’t want to mourn their deaths. While it was true that they had left her alone, she still loved them with all of her heart. They were the only family she had left alive. It meant a lot to her to make sure she still had them.

Hana was anything but naïve, she knew it was a possibility that either one or both of them could die. Sasuke was so hell bent on revenge, it was like he would have failed in his mind if he didn’t make Itachi pay for what he did to their family.

Revenge was a tough road to go down.

Yet given what she just went through, she felt his desire for revenge.

She wanted to get revenge on Kabuto, she wanted to torture and hurt him as much as he had hurt her.

Maybe that was why the Hokage wanted her to pass a mental evaluation first. Her emotions were out of balance. She would be a liability in her current state. She never wanted to be a liability to anyone. Hana ran a frustrated hand through her hair before picking her grocery bags off the ground. There were almost too many for her to carry at once, but she was managing so far.

Suddenly a hand relieved her of two of the bags, she turned her head to look at the culprit with her blue eyes shining with annoyance until she saw Kakashi. The kunoichi exhaled a sigh of resignation before tilting her head for him to walk alongside her.

“I was managing just fine on my own, Kashi-san,” she told him, her tone still irritated from her own line of thought earlier. She heard him chuckle and saw his visible eye crinkle with a smile and she growled at the feeling of being mocked.

The jonin shrugged it off, “I know, Hana-chan, but I still wanted to help and I was heading this way already,” he said simply and she exhaled another sigh, deciding not to argue on the subject any further. The white-haired male quickly caught up to walk in stride next to her. Every once in a while she would eye him out of the corner of her eye as they walked in companionable silence.

The every day hustle and bustle of the civilians was almost comforting. Better than the silence of her home. Better than her wallowing in self-pity or longing for Neji not to be gone so long on his mission.

The news of Jiraiya’s death had hit them all extremely hard. It was something none of them had expected of the legendary sannin. It was especially hard on Naruto. She could tell. He had looked up to the pervert as a pseudo grandparent. Subsequently the jinchuriki had gone to Mount Myoboku for training to become a sage like the late sannin.

Everyone was doing their part. There were people interrogating a hidden rain ninja, others doing an autopsy on a version of pain that Jiraiya had defeated and there was a team of people working on the coded message.

And here she was doing nothing.

She was useless. She wasn’t doing her part to help the village progress.

“What is on your mind, Hana-chan?” Kakashi’s voice brought her out of her thoughts and she shook her head, “don’t worry about it, Kashi-san, I’m just feeling useless is all,” she sighed as they made it to her door.

He gave a bitter laugh, “you are certainly not useless, Hana-chan. You are one of the best students I’ve ever had the pleasure of teaching, you’ve blossomed into a powerful, beautiful woman,” he complimented and she smiled softly as she unlocked her door, pushing it open.

“Thank you, Kashi-san, it honors me that you think of me with such high praise,” she responded as she set her grocery bags down by the fridge. She motioned for him to have a seat as she put on some tea before sitting across from him, “what are we going to do about Sasuke? How do I get both of my brothers back in one piece? How do I make sure they both come back with a heartbeat?” She sighed heavily and settled her face in her hands.

She heard him sigh and felt his warm hands grasp hers to pull them away from her face, blue eyes met gray. “I don’t have the answer to that, but if it means that much to you, I will try my hardest to make sure it happens,” he assured her. Though he wasn’t entirely certain if he should make a promise like that. But he wanted to make the expression on her face go away. So much pain. That girl had experienced so much pain in the 16 years she’s been alive in this world. Losing her birth parents before she even got to meet them. Losing her adoptive parents. Losing her older brother. Then Sasuke following just a few years after. And then what she went through with Kabuto. Yet she was still here and breathing.

So many weaker minded individuals would have succumbed to the darkness he was sure was brewing inside of her wanting to get out. This was just another testament to the amount of strength and resilience that she had. Her resolve to survive was something to admire.

Soon the kettle started protesting to the heat and he watched her get up and move about her kitchen to make tea and he admired her.

Kakashi wondered what it would have been like if she had been the same age as him, if she would have been alive when he was younger. He could have seen himself easily giving into having feelings for her.

He could see her in a home that they both cultivated. He could see her as his wife, both strong shinobi. He imagined the pride of seeing her belly swollen with their kids. He could see growing old with her, with her being an excellent sensei and bringing about a brilliant generation of young shinobi.

He wondered if he would have found true happiness in such a remarkable, strong woman.

Yes, he definitely could have.

Yet it wasn’t meant to be. Maybe if circumstances were different. The age difference would be tough to get by, but her maturity was that of a kunoichi his age. Her beauty was unparalleled. She was perfect in her imperfections.

However, he knew her heart belonged with the Hyuuga prodigy. He watched their connection cultivate and flourish. He saw how much Neji adored the small girl. He saw the way she relied on him in the hospital. But he also remembered holding her through every screaming fit.

He remembered being there with her, being a rock for her to lean against in her darkest moments.

Yes, he certainly wished there was a universe where she was his and his alone.

Unfortunately wishing didn’t get anyone anywhere.

And she would never be his. He would never get to kiss her or feel her body against his.

He would never hear her shout his name to the heavens in the throws of passion.

Yet he could dream. And he would dream of a world where he could have all of that and more.

* * *

The village was under attack.

There was so much destruction. So many bodies of shinobi and civilians alike. How could this much terror have befallen their village?

Pain was a formidable, invincible opponent. She’d seen so many of her friends in the hospital. She and Sakura were doing their best to care for the injured. They engraved the name of every corpse that they had to give up on in their minds.

Many of her ANBU comrades were among the dead, even her captain. It was painful to her, to see him so lifeless. Their missions together had always been successful. He’d had a way of bringing something light to their situations, always made her smile.

Seeing him cold and unmoving brought tears to her eyes. “Hana-chan! You’ve been requested by Kakashi to help out there, we are being overrun!” Katsuyu told her as the slug appeared next to her, Hana nodded instantly looking at Sakura who waved her off, “I’ve got this, Hana, go help them,” the pink haired woman said confidently and she nodded, disappearing immediately.

She stood on a roof of a building that wasn’t destroyed and saw white hair in the distance with two oversized bodies. Kakashi and the Akimichis.

Hana dashed across the buildings, avoiding attacks and remaining on task. ‘Hang on Kashi, I’m coming,’ she hoped the mental message would help her get to them in time.

Unfortunately it was damn near too late. Kakashi was pinned within rubble, Choji had rushed off to get help for his father and to relay information about Pain to the Hokage.

“Kakashi-san!” She quickly made her way over to him, blue hues checking him over, his chakra levels were extremely low. “Ah, Hana-chan, what a nice face to see,” he spoke, exhaling a pained and exhausted chuckle. She shook her head as she continued to look him over, “how are we going to get you out of here,” she hummed in thought.

Kakashi shook his head, “it’s too late for me Hana,” he muttered and watched her eyes burn with emotion, “don’t you dare say that to me, you aren’t allowed to give up on me,” she growled out to him. She turned her hues to look at the man that was quite a few feet away, with that weird ocular jutsu of his. “So tell me what I need to know, Kashi,” she muttered.

“He works with the rules of magnetic attraction, being able to deflect attacks by pushing them away or attack by pulling someone in, he has massive amounts of chakra. Those metal rods in him are receptors from the real Pain who has to be around, so far that’s about it,” Kakashi answered, watching the young woman in front of him. Well those seemed like pain in the ass abilities, no pun intended. Frontal attacks wouldn’t work and she was unsure if genjutsu would work. Taijutsu was out of the question. “There is a 5 second window between his attacks where he cannot perform another jutsu,” Kakashi mentioned the moment it came to his mind.

Five seconds. She had five seconds between his jutsu to attack him. What she wouldn’t give for Lee’s speed at that moment. Okay, what to do first. In the blink of an eye she pulled some shuriken out and threw them in his direction, then summoned a shadow clone to jump at him as well. As he deflected those attacks she crossed the distance, aiming a chakra laced kick into his chest. She growled when he was easily able to grab her ankle to stop it, holding her in place. A metal rod appeared from his sleeve and she spit out blood when he impaled her stomach with it.

“Hana-chan!” she heard Kakashi shout as the five seconds were finally over. She clutched at the rod, trying to pull it out but he kept pushing it in, “you had promise, what a shame,” she heard the male mutter before a strong force pushed her away from him and sent her flying into a slab of rubble behind Kakashi head first. The moment her head connected with that rock she fell unconscious.

Kakashi stared with wide eyes at Hana’s crumpled, unmoving body before glaring at Pain who had another rod aimed at the girl. As soon as he started moving it in her direction the copy ninja used his mangekyo sharingan to make it disappear before it could hit her. He was completely spent on chakra, he could feel his consciousness dwindling and his life fading.

In those final moments he hoped that Rin, Obito and Minato-sensei could see him. See how he sacrificed himself for his village and comrades.

And then everything faded to black around him.

* * *

Lilac hues stared down at the still unconscious form of his beloved, his pale hand gripping her sun-kissed one tightly. He and his squad arrived back just in time to see their village destroyed and Naruto defeated Pain. Somehow the blonde had managed to connect with Pain in the same way he was able to infect everyone else.

Pain’s final jutsu had been one to bring all those who died during his attack on the village back to life. Hana was still breathing, thankfully, but she was in a coma along with Lady Tsunade.

Neji wasn’t going to leave her side until she woke up. He needed to see those beautiful blue eyes again. He needed to hear her melodic voice and feel those petal soft lips against his own. He ached for it. He needed her like he needed air to breathe. She made him strong and frightfully weak all at once. He knew there was not a thing he wouldn’t do for that girl.

He wanted to marry that girl.

Had planned on proposing when he got back from his mission before the village was decimated. Now he had to put his plans on hold.

“Sakura, why isn’t she waking up?” He asked weakly as the pink-haired kunoichi came to check on Hana and Tsunade.

Sakura smiled sadly, looking down at the girl, she had healed as many internal injuries as she could but the injury to her head was touchy, there was no telling what would be wrong with her when she woke up. “I don’t know, Neji-san, all we can do is wait for her to wake up. She took a really nasty blow to her head and that metal rod had skimmed one of her vital organs,” she explained and watched the Hyuuga nod numbly as his thumb stroked her hand. “But you also need to prepare for the possibility that she might not recover from this,” Sakura continued grimly which made the Hyuuga freeze. Never wake up? That wasn’t possible. She had to wake up.

The flap to the tent opened and Neji looked over his shoulder as Kakashi strolled in with Naruto in tow. “How is she?” The male had asked, concerned eye staring down at the unconscious girl, “she still hasn’t woken up yet…Sakura said I need to prepare for the possibility that she might not come back…and we won’t know the extent of her head injury until she wakes up,” Neji muttered in a broken tone. His heart was breaking slowly. She couldn’t be gone forever.

Kakashi felt his heart drop. He could see the sadness in the Hyuuga’s eyes like he was already accepting that it was possible Hana would never wake up. “Maintain hope, Neji, she’s strong. She’s gone through too much to not make it through this,” he tried to reassure the younger jonin. “Neji you need rest, go sleep,” he mentioned and the Hyuuga shook his head, “I’m not leaving her side until she wakes up.”

He understood where Neji was coming from, but the man looked like he was about to pass out. The bags under his eyes were intense and dark.

Neji closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his free hand. And then he felt her stir. His heart leaped in his chest and suddenly both he and Kakashi were hovering over her.

Those beautiful blue eyes were opening and blinking as they flicked between both of their faces. His heart started beating faster as he noted the confusion that lingered in her stare as she studied their faces.

“Hana…” he began in a relieved tone, his hand moving to cup her face. His heart dropped when she flinched away from his touch.

What she did next made everything in the tent go quiet, all eyes in there land on her.

“W-Who are you?”

And those were three words that made his heart shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry!
> 
> I had to do it! Amnesia was something that popped into my head to allow me to explore Kakashi’s feelings for Hana. Also letting the note be known that age of consent in Japan is between the ages of 16-18.
> 
> Neji and Hana are definitely endgame and I almost toyed with the idea of letting him die but I couldn’t do that, not after I’ve put this much into their development.
> 
> She will eventually get her memories back in some way, I haven’t decided how yet.
> 
> Also deciding on whether I’m going to have Itachi dead or alive in this story and explore him and Hana in the alternate world created by Madara’s Eternal Tsukuyomi, let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Now I need to go drown my sorrows as I plan the next chapter.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew it was going to be better than his wildest fantasies.
> 
> Being able to claim her. Even it if was momentarily.
> 
> In this room. She was his. And he was hers, nothing else mattered at that point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with a new chapter.
> 
> The response to this story has floored me. I love that so many people love it and are enjoying it.
> 
> As I write new fics, I will delve into canon ships but I believe a fair few of them will contain Hana, she’ll be an active original character for my Naruto fics, I’m attached to her and I can’t wait to develop new stories with her.
> 
> This chapter is very smut heavy, this is your only warning. We’re getting into the explicit part of this story.
> 
> As always, I own nothing but my own mind

Amnesia.

She had amnesia. The blow to her head caused a lot of damage to her brain and was much worse than anticipated. They weren’t sure if she would gain her memories back.

In the meantime if was up to Kakashi to take care of her and get her back into fighting condition. It was like he had to retrain a genin.

God, he remembered the shock he felt when she had looked at him and Neji and asked who they were. He saw Neji’s entire world shatter with just three words. The Hyuuga wasn’t seen much after that. Perhaps it was too hard for him to look at Hana and know she had no idea who he was.

Kakashi sighed as he made his way back to the tent he was sharing with Hana for the time being until she was able to fight on her own. He was more than happy to help, but this was odd to him. Retraining her was like déjà vu all over again. He shifted between training her in the waking world and training her in the mangekyo, because time moved so quickly there it was a solid training tool.

Thankfully taijutsu was like muscle memory to Hana, she was just as lethal now as she was pre-amnesia. Just as strong. Just as talented. Just as beautiful.

He opened the flap to the tent preparing to greet her when the words died on his lips. His visible eye wide as he saw her naked, standing in front of a mirror tracing her scars. He’d seen her naked before, of course, after her time with Kabuto and waking up from her nightmares in the hospital in fits of rage. She would rip the paper gown off. But this was different, back then he was just trying to get her calmed down and only focused on her face.

However, there was no fit of rage or tears to hold her through this time. This time there was no distraction. He was able take in every plane of defined muscle, every dip of her curves. Every inch of her skin was exposed to his eyes and he took it in hungrily so that he could etch it into his memory. It was wrong, yes. She technically still belonged to Neji, he shouldn’t take advantage of her lack of a memory.

His throat was dry and he looked at her reflection in the mirror to take in the fullness of her breasts. The dusky pink nipples that were erect from the cool air in the tent. He traced the scars with his eyes, dipping lower to the coarse hairs that covered her cunt. God, he could see himself kneeling there with his head buried between her thighs.

He was going to hell for sure.

He snapped out of his thoughts to see that she had turned to him, still naked and looked confused. “Kakashi…where did these come from?” She asked softly as her finger traced the scars on her body. He didn’t want her to relive her torture and rape, “you were captured and tortured by an enemy of our village, he was a sadistic fucker that enjoyed hurting you,” he said and he watched her nod.

He stepped over to her cot to grab her clothing and thrust them in her direction. If he didn’t cover her he would do something he would regret. “Do you…not like seeing the scars? Am I not…attractive like this?” Those questions made him tremble, especially the tone of her voice. “Oh, Hana-chan…” he trailed off opening his eyes to see her standing impossibly close to him, holding her clothing to her chest.

“You are beautiful no matter what…the scars make you even more beautiful, but I can’t take advantage of you in your time of weakness,” he told her though it pained him not to grab her and show her just how beautiful he thought she was. Show her just how much seeing her naked affected him.

He needed air. He needed to get out of there.

Kakashi ruffled her hair affectionately before turning and promptly leaving the tent. There would be no training today.

And when he found himself lodged deep inside a woman that night he would close his eyes and imagine _her_ beneath him.

* * *

Hana noticed things were strained with Kakashi since that moment. He only spent enough time with her to train her, he didn’t sleep in the tent they shared anymore. And when he came back he constantly smelled like a different woman.

The jealousy that brewed in her was intense. And it confused her. A haze still blanketed her mind, her memories still hadn’t returned and it had been a month since she woke up. The training in the mangekyo had been instrumental in teaching her all the jutsu she had known before the amnesia.

Now they were going on a mission together, just the two of them. It had been assigned by Danzo, the new interim Hokage until the vote of confidence or until Tsunade woke up.

It was a mission to the land of snow to get supplies. All able-bodied shinobi were out getting supplies from allied nations to rebuild their village. It was a mission of the highest importance.

“Alright, we’ll stop here for the night,” Kakashi’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she nodded as he went to go talk to the inn keep before returning with one key, “one room left, one bed, we’ll take turns sleeping in the bed,” he said softly.

This made her frown. Why couldn’t they just share the bed? Why was he being so cold towards her? He was nothing but professional with her since that moment in their tent. It was pissing her off. She kept herself quiet until they got in the room and set their packs down by the door. He still refused to look in her direction.

“Will you just stop?” She asked in a frustrated tone, finally seeing him turn around to look at her with shock in his eyes. “I’m so, so tired of you treating me like you can’t stand being near me. Ever since that day in the tent you’ve been cold and avoiding me,” she sighed in exasperation. She walked up to him and shoved at his chest, “do something! Say something! Did seeing me naked gross you out so much that you can’t be the person you were when I woke up with no memories!? Am I so broken that you can’t stand being around me!?” With every question she shoved at him, neglecting to notice the darkening of his gaze.

Hana was just so angry with him. With her situation. With her broken brain. “God, I don’t expect you to desire me or be attracted to me b—“ her words were cut off by her back being slammed against the wall behind her, Kakashi pressed up against her and panting into her ear heavily, “just shut up,” his voice was strained as he kept her pinned there.

He hadn’t been able to hear her put herself down around him anymore. She didn’t realize that he was trying to protect her from himself by putting that distance between them. She didn’t see that the image of her naked was permanently burned within his mind. He would see it every time he closed his eyes.

Taunting him.

Teasing him.

Enticing him.

He ached for her and he couldn’t allow himself to give in to that temptation.

She had no idea what she did to him.

“You have no idea what you are talking about, Hana-chan, you are so blind,” he rasped into her ear. “You have no idea what you do to me…how much I want you and can’t have you,” he muttered, “I am forever haunted by your nudity and just how…. ** _perfect_** you looked…I can’t get it out of my head and it kills me,” he continued.

He pulled back from her ear and his eyes met her beautiful blues. “I’m trying to protect you from myself…I don’t deserve you…I can’t corrupt you,” he mentioned and he heard her laugh.

“I never asked for you to protect me, Kakashi,” Hana mentioned as she tugged his mask down below his chin. She took in his full facial features, blinking at just how attractive he was without the mask. He was attractive before, but now it all just came together. He had a strong jaw and a cute little beauty mark on the left side of his jaw below his lip. She threaded her fingers through the hair at the back of his head before pulling him down and pressing her lips against his shyly.

He groaned inwardly at the feeling of her soft lips being pressed against his. It was better than he had ever imagined it to be. He shouldn’t be doing this. He should pull away. But the longer her lips rested against his, the more his resolve and control dwindled away. Kakashi’s hands smoothed down her arms and her sides as he kissed her back, adding more and more pressure into it to cement the fact that he was actually kissing her.

The little noise she exhaled against his lips encouraged him further and he pressed into her harder, hungrier for something more physical. He needed her closer but he knew that was impossible. He finally got to do this and he was unsure if he’d ever be able to stop.

She was so sweet.

So soft.

So perfect.

And she was finally under his hands.

His lips broke away from hers as he felt her unzipping his flak vest and he unzipped hers. Both vests were on the floor in just moments after being unzipped. His navy blue undershirt was being plucked at as well and he took the hint, pulling it over his shoulders and tossing it to the floor as well. And then her soft lips were pressing along his jaw as his fingers slipped under the black shirt she had been wearing under her vest.

Her skin was so soft and warm under his calloused hands. He could feel the raised areas that he knew were her scars. He traced every single one up to the breast bindings she had on. Now those were frustrating and interrupted where he had wanted his hands to go next.

Hana felt like she was on fire. Perhaps she shouldn’t be doing this as she knew from what he told her that he’d been her sensei for 5 almost 6 years. Yet she felt this burning need to have him. Like she wouldn’t survive unless his skin was pressed against hers. She pulled away from his neck as he starting pulling her shirt up, raising her arms so that he could get it off of her. Then she let out a little squeak as he grabbed a kunai from his weapons pouch and sliced through the middle of her binding, the cloth strips falling to the floor the moment it happened.

Her breasts were bared and the cool air instantly hardened her nipples into stiff peaks. Her cheeks were tinted with a blush as she felt his intense gaze on them. The last time he looked at her like that was when he had walked in on her studying the scars that littered her body. That was why him avoiding her for so long had been so frustrating. She thought he had desired her back then despite all of the visual flaws on her skin.

“God, you are fucking breathtaking,” he breathed out which deepened her blush as his large hands came up to cup and squeeze her breasts.

Kakashi figured he had to be dreaming as he weighed the fullness of her breasts in his palms. There was no way this was actually happening, it was so vivid and the little noises leaving her lips were making him dive deeper into the maddening lust that filled him to his core. It sent heat straight down to his already straining groin. He dipped his head down into her neck, breathing in deeply to take in her scent as he pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses against her soft skin. Her fingers dove into impeccably soft white hair, undoing his hitai-ate to keep it from hindering the movement of her fingers along his scalp while his lips kissed a burning hot trail down her chest.

His mouth watered as he kissed along the swell of her breast to the stiff bud, looking up at her before enveloping her nipple with his mouth. God, his mouth was so hot and she whimpered as she felt his teeth lightly nip the bud before laving it over with his tongue. It felt impossibly good. Her eyes stayed trained on his face even as she felt his hand dip down her abdomen and into her pants. Her eyes widened briefly as she felt his fingers then dip into her underwear before his palm was completely covering her cunt.

Oh god, she was so wet. And it was all because of him. He gently slid a finger along her slick folds and groaned loudly at how it felt. That one finger was coated in the evidence of her arousal and it was intoxicating. He couldn’t wait to taste her. He knew she would taste _divine_. Her small moans were edging him on further as his finger stroked her folds before dipping between them to find her clit.

A second finger joined the first as they came into contact with that small, swollen bundle of nerves and he stroked it gently enjoying the keening whines that fell from the younger girl’s parted lips. “You’re so wet, sweetheart,” he purred out huskily as he switched breasts and he heard her just give a pleasured whimper in response. His free hand tugged her pants down to her ankles and she kicked them off for him.

He moved his fingers from her clit down to her dripping entrance and he exhaled heavily as he slid one finger inside of her at first. She was tight and warm, the feeling of her walls gripping that one finger made him groan. The last bit of clothing to go was her panties and then he slowly kissed his way down her abdomen as he lowered to his knees in front of her.

Then he was able to see it. He opened his palm and withdrew his finger to get better positioning. He heard her moan in disappointment and he smirked as he pressed that finger back inside of her, a second finger joining it. And he watched them slide in and out of her, feeling and seeing how tight she was gripping them. He couldn’t wait for it to be his cock. He couldn’t wait to bury himself inside of her.

He knew it was going to be better than his wildest fantasies.

Being able to claim her. Even it if was momentarily.

In this room. She was his. And he was hers, nothing else mattered at that point.

His lips moved lower, grazing over her quivering thighs until he finally pulled his fingers out of her. He had to taste her. He lifted her so that her legs were draped over his shoulders, her weight being completely supported by them as he trailed soft kisses along her inner thigh. Kakashi looked up at her, admiring how flushed her cheeks were and how dark her normally bright blue hues were.

Hana watched intently with half-lidded eyes as his mouth got closer and closer to the apex of her thighs. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her hand slipped into his hair, stroking it gently as his lips grazed just along her outer labia and she trembled with a soft gasp. The male felt her tremble above him and he was hit hard by the scent of her arousal, her lower lips glistening in the dim lighting.

All for him.

All his.

He trailed one hand away from her hips to reach between her thighs to part her folds and expose that swollen bundle of nerves before he leaned in and brushed his lips against it. He licked her juices off of his lips before and then began tracing her folds with his tongue before the muscle delved between them to flutter over her clit.

She tasted as divine as he thought she would. He lapped at her, drinking her in and groaning against her as he felt her grip in his hair tighten. He heard her soft, panting moans and whines of his name as his tongue glided up and the length of her cunt. His hand returned to her hip, both hands gripping tightly as he pulled her folds between his lips and suckled on them. He alternated between lapping at her clit and suckling at her. Her juices were coating his lips and dripping down his chin as his licks increased in speed.

Kakashi was drunk on the girl. He couldn’t get enough of her. His tongue dripped lower to flick at her quivering entrance and he groaned loudly against her as the tip of his tongue dabbed in and out of her.

Hana felt overheated as the assault on her pussy continued, her eyes rolling back as the older male’s tongue dipped in and out of her. Her moans were high pitched and breathy. Her chest heaving with every breath. She never imagined that this could feel so good. When her moans softened to gasp she could hear the sound of his tongue flicking against her. She could hear when he sucked her folds into his mouth. He was devouring her and she loved it. She pulled his head closer and was rewarded with a loud groan, “fuck..K-Kashi…oh god,” she whimpered out as his tongue flicked against her clit relentlessly.

She was so focused on his tongue she didn’t realize that his fingers were prodding her entrance until she was suddenly filled by two of them. She cried out loudly, whining out his name at the double stimulation. It was intense. His fingers were sliding in and out of her, fast and hard while his tongue kept lapping at her clit. There were obscenely wet sounds coming from her pussy as her walls squeezed around his fingers.

He loved how wet she was. How sweet she was. How hot and tight she was. He loved seeing his now drenched fingers fucking in and out of the petite girl as she shook above him. Her cries were bordering on soft squeals as she was getting even wetter. “Oh fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck K-Kashi I’m gonna cum,” she whined out. He angled his fingers to rub that soft, spongy spot inside of her which only resulted in her whines getting louder. Hana could do nothing but moan and whimper as he kept hitting that spot over and over until she tensed, “Fuck! I-I’m cumming!”

The male watched with a groan as she stiffened and then shook violently as she came hard, juices gushing around his fingers and down his arm. Fuck, she was beautiful while screaming his name. Once the initial wave of her orgasm subsided he leaned in and lapped at her folds softly to clean her up. He finally removed his fingers and slowly stood until her legs were wrapped around his hips. She was still panting and shaking even as his lips caressed hers. She kissed him back, tasting herself on his mouth and tongue once his tongue between her lips.

Hana heard the rustle of fabric and pulled away from the kiss to watch as the rest of his clothing came off. Her eyes widened as they landed on his cock. Long, thick and erect as it jutted from between his thighs. He was so…big. Was it going to fit? “Kakashi…I want to…can I taste you?” She asked shyly, her eyes meeting his. She wasn’t experienced, at least she didn’t think she had ever pleasured a man with her mouth before.

His eyebrows raised at the request before he nodded, knowing she still needed to recover from her previous orgasm. He stepped away from the wall, moving backwards with her in his arms until his legs hit the bed. Then he sat down with her in his lap and his cock resting against her thigh, “tell me what to do?” Her soft request made him want to groan in anticipation on having to instruct her through this.

“Get on your knees between my legs,” he instructed and waited until she had done so. Just her kneeling between his legs was enough to make him even harder. He exhaled a deep breath, “now wrap your hand around the base…yes, just like that, sweetheart,” he continued, “now lean forward and press your lips against the tip.” His eyes rolled and he groaned when he felt her soft lips on the head of his cock, “open your mouth and wrap your lips around the head…fuck,” he swallowed thickly as her warm mouth enveloped the head of his cock.

“Good girl, now keep lowering your head until you can’t anymore,” he instructed with another low groan as he watched inch by inch of his dick being taken into her mouth, her lips stretching over his thick shaft until about half was inside. Fuck, that felt so good. He buried a hand in her hair, “now relax and I’ll guide you,” he instructed and heard her muffled moan of agreement. Kakashi kept a solid grip on her head before he began moving it up and down slowly with soft moans and grunts.

The copy nin was in heaven, “now keep moving your head just like that,” he purred out and loosened his grip, keeping his hand in her hair as her head kept bobbing up and down. Her small hands were on his thighs, her nails digging into his skin as she kept taking him inside her mouth. His eyes locked on hers, “ugh, fuck..yes, Hana, just like that…ngh, keep it up, you’re doing so well,” he groaned out and he shivered when she moaned around him.

He was thick and warm in her mouth, the fluid leaking from his tip was bitter and salty but she kind of liked it. And the noises he made encouraged her further as she kept moving her head the way he had showed her. She loved that she was able to make him feel as good as he had made her feel. Kakashi wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait before he had to be inside of her. The first time he came, he knew he had to be inside of her. It was what he ached for. Gently he eased her mouth off of his cock and chuckled at the expression on her face, “the first time I cum, it’ll be inside of you, baby,” he told her and saw her nod.

He pulled the younger girl up and into his lap, feeling her legs straddle his hips. The head of his cock brushed against her folds, she was still dripping wet for him. Fuck. “Stay just like that, Hana,” he muttered as he reached between them and gripped his cock, rubbing his head up and down her folds to tease her. Finally he positioned it at her entrance, “now lower your hips to take me inside of you…yes, just like that,” he muttered as she did as instructed. He groaned loudly as the head of his cock was lodged inside of her tight heat. He gripped her hips and helped her lower onto him until every inch was buried inside of her.

His groan mixed with her moan as he pressed his lips against hers. She was so tight. Fuck. He heard her whimper against his mouth and he stayed still so that she could adjust to his size. “Kashi…you’re so big,” she breathed out and he wanted to smirk at the compliment, “are you ready for me to move, baby?” He asked softly and felt her roll her hips against his as her way of approval. The movement caused him to groan and he carefully began to move her hips up and down.

She was so perfect.

So hot.

So wet.

So tight.

And he was finally inside of her.

He never thought this would happen. That he would get this lucky. He never thought he would get to show her just how much he desired her. Yet here they were. His cock buried inside of her with a snow storm beginning to rage outside. He never wanted to leave.

Her panting moans brought him out of his head as she was taking over the movement. Her hips were rising and dropping as she rode him. It felt incredible. The older male leaned back on his elbows, looking up at her and watching her as her head was tilted back. Her swollen lips were parted as she moaned and gasped. Soon she had picked up the pace, she wanted to feel more. She needed to feel more, “Kashi…you feel so good,” she moaned out and earned a groan of approval in response.

He needed control. He needed to take her. He gripped her hips to stop her and flipped them so that she was under him. He chuckled at the way she had squeaked before she pulled him down to kiss him. Kakashi kissed her back deeply as his hands gripped her thighs before he began thrusting into her, slow and deep at first. Soon his hips were snapping into hers harder and faster, each thrust was eliciting a keening moan. He straightened up, looking down at her with heated eyes as her body jerked with each thrust forward. Her breasts bouncing from the force of them. She was a vision. Even if this would be the only time he could have her, he was going to cherish it.

He draped her legs over his forearms, pressing deeper and forward until her knees were against her chest. The change in position made them both moan loudly. It allowed him to thrust deeper. Every inch of his cock was ramming into the small woman and she was taking it with soft moans and cries of his name. The bed was creaking and protesting, thumping against the wall behind it as he fucked her harder and harder. Skin was slapping against skin. It was about as lewd and obscene as the scenes written in Jiraiya’s books.

He angled his thrusts so that the head of his cock was brushing that spot inside of her again which elicited sharper cries from her. He wasn’t going to last much longer. She was so tight and wet. She was so perfect. “Kashi…fuck, I’m gonna…” she trailed off before she could finish, crying out loudly as her orgasm crashed into her suddenly. He grunted as she tightened around him and her juices coated his cock and thighs. He wasn’t far behind her. His thrusts were erratic as he chased his impending orgasm. He slipped his arms under her body and lifted her against him as he pounded into her, her loud moans in his ear as she clung to him tightly.

“Ugh..fuck…fuck, baby…ngh!” He grunted as his body went completely still, groaning loudly as his body shuddered when he finally came. He flexed his hips, rolling them into her slowly as he spilled inside of her. His orgasm felt like it was endless as ropes of his seed kept shooting into her and each burst made the girl whimper and moan softly into his ear.

Finally with one last push he was spent and collapsing on top of her. He felt her trembling under him and felt her lips pressing against his sweaty temple over and over again. The older male returned the gesture, kissing her neck affectionately as he withdrew his softening cock. He moved to get off of her but felt her grip on his tighten, “stay,” she muttered quietly and he chuckled lowly, “do you want me to crush you?” He asked teasingly and felt her nod, “yes,” she responded. He leaned his head up and kissed her lips softly, “let’s at least move to the head of the bed and you can use me as a bed, how about that?” He suggested. He watched her mull over the idea before she nodded her consent. He clutched her against him as he stood and moved to the head of the bed and pulled back the blankets.

Kakashi laid down with Hana against his chest and felt her shift so that she was laying on top of him comfortably. “Much better,” he hummed out and heard her hum in agreement as her lips pressed against his chest tiredly, “mmmhm,” she hummed out as her eyes were already too heavy to open, “goodnight, Kashi,” she muttered.

“Goodnight, Hana-chan,” he responded as his eyes slowly closed as well, falling asleep with the girl wrapped up in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finito!
> 
> In the next chapter we will be catching up with Sasuke and seeing what he’s been up to since he and Hana parted after the death of Orochimaru.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Until next time...


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The older Uchiha hummed in thought, “I think about Hana daily, especially since the news of Pein’s destruction of the village. I wonder if she is injured or dead…as for Naruto, what is bothering you about him?” He asked curiously, watching his brother’s cheeks flush slightly.
> 
> Sasuke huffed, clenching a fist, “I…” he swallowed thickly and looked at his hands. His sister had known without him even telling her that he had feelings for Naruto. They were all on the same team after all. Anyone with eyes could see something was there beneath the surface of his cool exterior.
> 
> He felt Itachi’s hand on his arm, “you have feelings for the jinchurki,” the older male said and Sasuke could only nod. Itachi hummed, “have you ever told him?” He asked and the younger male shook his head. “How could I? The idiot is so in love with Sakura…he’d never feel that way about me. He thought of me as a best friend only,” he said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord, I am so sorry for the delay in updating.
> 
> I’ve been stupid busy with moving across country.
> 
> And I lost over half of this chapter because I didn’t save it on my mobile device when I started and had to rewrite it since I lost every bit of the chapter.
> 
> It was depressing.
> 
> But here it is. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, I own nothing.

Sasuke was bored. Fair and simple.

The constant bickering between Suigetsu and Karin reminded him too much of Sakura and Ino. Only he didn’t think Suigetsu was interested in him like that.

Karin was just like every other girl that had been obsessed with him while he grew up. Only she schooled it behind flippant ignorance.

If only he could admit to her just who he was truly interested in. It would send her screaming.

He only had eyes for one person. It had been that way for so long. It was why no one ever stood a chance with him.

Naruto.

His infatuation with the blonde infuriated him in the beginning. Ever since that accidental kiss when their lives as genin started. Neither had initiated the kiss, another budding ninja just accidentally nudged the annoying blonde who was way too close to him to begin with and then…bam. It happened.

The blonde was annoying, yes. But something felt so right about kissing him. It was brief before they were both pulling away and gagging. That would be what was expected of course.

It was something that haunted him to this day. Now that both boys were grown into their bodies and their urges. Would it be different? Would the blonde ever return his feelings?

His sister seemed to think so. At least that is what she told him when he admitted his feelings about Naruto. God, his sister. His chest hurt when he thought about what she went through in captivity.

He could still hear her screams. He should have let her go when Kabuto went to tend to Orochimaru that first night. She would have been okay. She wouldn’t have been tortured. She wouldn’t have been raped. He remembered walking by Kabuto’s lab every day, hearing the rattling of chains, harsh breathing and the broken cries coming from his sister.

He had taken such pleasure in killing Orochimaru when his plan finally came to pass. He knew the snake planned on using his sister the same way that Kabuto had been the moment he took his body as his own. He’d be damned if he’d let any more of this happen to her.

He let it happen for months and he felt guilty about it. When he rescued her he let the image of her broken body be implanted in his mind. He was an avenger after all, and he would get revenge for her. Kabuto was a target of his thirst for revenge.

After Itachi.

However his plan for revenge on Itachi didn’t go as planned. In the end he wasn’t able to kill his older brother. Not after he was taken into the Tsukuyomi and told the horrible truth. About his mission to eliminate the entire Uchiha clan. Given to him by the elders of Konoha.

He was told about the Uchiha’s plans of a coup d’état. Their father being at the forefront of it all. He was told that Itachi couldn’t bring himself kill him or Hana. In fact he learned that initially Itachi had wanted to take Hana with him, but decided to leave her with him so that neither of them would be alone.

He remembered the anger in his brother’s eyes when Sasuke admitted to the torture he let Hana go through. If Itachi had any strength left in that battle he was sure that his brother would have killed him for his hand in her torture.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a rustling of fabric sitting next to him and he looked out of the corner of his eye to see his brother. “Good evening, little brother,” the male said with a gentle, yet sad smile. Sasuke nodded to him silently in greeting before turning his attention back towards the moon.

Soon they would be in the land of iron. The Five Kage summit was within grasp. Soon he would have his revenge on Danzo.

“What is on your mind, little brother?” Itachi asked and Sasuke sighed heavily, “Hana…and Naruto…” he trailed off and his older brother gave him a knowing look.

The older Uchiha hummed in thought, “I think about Hana daily, especially since the news of Pein’s destruction of the village. I wonder if she is injured or dead…as for Naruto, what is bothering you about him?” He asked curiously, watching his brother’s cheeks flush slightly.

Sasuke huffed, clenching a fist, “I…” he swallowed thickly and looked at his hands. His sister had known without him even telling her that he had feelings for Naruto. They were all on the same team after all. Anyone with eyes could see something was there beneath the surface of his cool exterior.

He felt Itachi’s hand on his arm, “you have feelings for the jinchurki,” the older male said and Sasuke could only nod. Itachi hummed, “have you ever told him?” He asked and the younger male shook his head. “How could I? The idiot is so in love with Sakura…he’d never feel that way about me. He thought of me as a best friend only,” he said softly.

Itachi shook his head, “perhaps you should come clean with the boy, tell him of your feelings…the result may shock you,” he said softly. Sasuke’s brows furrowed, “Hana said the same thing…before we parted,” he responded and his older brother nodded.

“Besides, foolish little brother, you won’t need to worry about his feelings for Sakura…the kunoichi is currently, quite exclusively, in relations with the Kazekage,” Itachi said with a chuckle when he saw the look on Sasuke’s face. He’d let his younger brother soak in that information and got up to return to the camp.

Sasuke blinked. Sakura and…Gaara? In relations?

When had that happened? 

Obsidian eyes closed on the headache he felt forming. He leaned his head back against the tree, his brain being filled with bright blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes as he fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Naruto wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. Even he could admit that. Sometimes the most obvious things were lost on him. Yet sometimes things were very clear to him. Like now. There was something nagging at him.

They were on their way to the Summit. They had to try and convince the Raikage to not put forth a suggestion to hunt Sasuke.

They as in himself, Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura and Hana. Ever since Kakashi and Hana had returned from their mission to the Land of Snow, something had been nagging at him.

He wasn’t the most observant person, but he knew something was different between those two. Of course, he knew Hana had amnesia, so that could explain some of the strangeness.

But he wasn’t blind. He saw the way Kakashi acted around her when he thought no one was looking. He saw how his former sensei’s hand would linger on her shoulder a few moments longer. He saw how she would lean into him for comfort or for an answer to something confusing her.

He saw the way Kakashi’s visible eye filled with an emotion all too familiar to him. Love. It was the same thing he saw in his own eyes when he thought of Sasuke. The same thing he saw in Sakura and Gaara’s eyes when he first learned of their relationship before the destruction of their village.

It was also the same look that Hana and Neji used to have for each other before she lost her memory. So while he wasn’t observant or incredibly smart, he knew that Kakashi was in love with Hana. He knew that perhaps his former sensei was taking advantage of the girl’s amnesia for some selfish reason.

Naruto felt an anger bubble up inside of him. He had a lot of respect for Kakashi and he wanted the man to find happiness, but why did it have to be Hana? He had to confirm his suspicions. So he followed after Hana and Kakashi when they stepped away from camp like they did the last few nights.

He stayed quite a few paces behind them so they wouldn’t notice him. And when they stopped, he did and got close enough to make them out. And he watched them embrace. He couldn’t even focus on the fact that he was finally seeing Kakashi’s face because the man’s lips were sealed over Hana’s.

His flak vest was unzipped and her hands were fisted in that navy blue undershirt. One of his hands had buried itself in Hana’s chestnut brown hair while the other was gripping the rather generous curve of the girl’s rear. Clutching her to him.

Naruto swallowed thickly. He knew he shouldn’t be seeing this. This was private. Yet his suspicions were confirmed. Kakashi and Hana had something going on, yet Hana seemed very…willing for it. Was it taking advantage when someone was reciprocating advances? Who was he to judge honestly? Did he have any right?

Its hard to fight off feelings for someone. He knew that all too well. He’d been warring with his own feelings for years. Feelings he had for Sasuke. He was in love with that cold bastard. He masked it with rivalry and a fake obsession with Sakura because he felt like his feelings were wrong and would never be reciprocated.

Sakura had actually called him out on it one night after they had returned from Suna. They had saved Gaara. She mentioned that she didn’t hold the same feelings for Sasuke that she once had. She moved on and could now see how Naruto truly felt about their lost comrade. It wasn’t long after she confronted him that he noticed Sakura was going on many missions to Suna, something about needing to practice medicine there and teach some of the medic-nins how to create antidotes to certain poisons.

He had joined her on one of the trips once, wanting to see Gaara and check on him. It was then that he had noticed the way Sakura and Gaara acted around each other. They were clearly trying to keep their affections for each other secret, but there was this softness in the Kazekage’s eyes as he looked at Sakura. A small smile on his face that mirrored hers.

He was happy that two of his dear friends were happy. He had nothing, but encouragement for them. The sounds of soft moans brought him out of his thoughts and he blushed brightly when he noticed just what was happening.

Hana’s clothed chest was pressed a tree, she was bent slightly with her rear sticking out. Her pants were around her knees and their former sensei was pressed up against her from behind. While his clothing seemed to be in good shape, he noticed the way they had drooped lower on his hips as he was ever so slightly thrusting against her. Naruto blinked as he heard Kakashi’s own soft groans mixing with Hana’s moans and that was when he decided he could witness no more.

He headed back to camp to wait for them to return. It was over an hour before Naruto saw them come back to camp, he was lounging in a tree, watching as the two walked hand in hand towards the tent that Hana and Sakura shared. Kakashi’s mask was around his neck, his face still bare as they came to a stop in front of the tent. He watched as the older male brought Hana into a soft, long kiss before parting from her and sliding his mask back into place.

When Hana disappeared inside the tent Kakashi turned to stare right at the tree he was in. “Come on down Naruto,” the copy nin spoke calmly, taking a seat in front of the burning fire. Naruto jumped down and sat across from him, taking in Kakashi’s normal calm, lazy expression.

The jinchuriki looked down at his hands before back up at his former sensei. “How long have you and Hana…” the question died on his lips as Kakashi sighed, “just since the land of snow mission, I don’t expect you to accept or understand it Naruto because I sincerely can’t explain it,” the older male sighed and Naruto bit his lip.

The blonde shook his head, “I can’t say for sure that I understand it, but I know what it’s like to have feelings for someone you shouldn’t have them for, sensei…When I initially saw the change between you two I was angry because I thought you were taking advantage of Hana’s amnesia for selfish reasons…but I see the way you two look at each other,” he said slowly. Kakashi’s eye widened as he looked at Naruto, “what will you do if her memories come back and she falls back into Neji’s arms, sensei?” He asked softly.

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask, “if the time comes and she gets her memories back, I will let her go. I want her to be happy, Naruto, even if it isn’t with me in the end of it all…is it wrong that I am finding joy and pleasure in this situation? Yes, because god knows I don’t deserve her. But I have these feelings for her that have been there since before she lost her memories…so many times I imagined a moment where I could be the Hyuuga and enjoy a life with her,” he sighed out.

Naruto nodded slowly, “then I will have your back on it, sensei…but…if you ever hurt her, I will hurt you,” he warned and earned a chuckle from his sensei, “trust me Naruto, if I ever hurt her there will be no saving me from myself,” Kakashi responded.

* * *

The next morning they packed up camp and set out to continue to the summit. Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato were at the front of the group while Sakura and Hana were just a couple paces behind them.

“Hana-chan, what will you do if you see Sasuke?” Sakura asked softly and Hana shrugged, “I honestly don’t know, Sakura-chan, I know from images and from what everyone tells me that Sasuke is my brother…but I don’t remember anything about him,” Hana responded. She wished she had her memories back. She hated feeling so lost. The only time she didn’t feel so confused was when she and Kakashi could steal just a few moments alone. Her cheeks flushed as she glanced up at the man’s back and turned her attention back to Sakura.

Sakura frowned, “I wish I could help you get your memories back, Hana…I know Neji would like that too…however, would you? Given your closeness with Kakashi-sensei?” The kunoichi asked, watching Hana blush profusely, “you two aren’t as sneaky as you think…well, at least not to me, trust me I spent so much time being in love with Sasuke that I know what love looks like…are you and sensei prepared for what might happen if your memories return?” She asked.

Hana nodded, “we’ve talked about it…while we hold feelings for each other, Kashi doesn’t want to explore something serious because he knows it would get more complicated if my memories return…right now we are each other’s rock, he’s been there for me every day since I woke with no memories…Neji…I haven’t seen him since I woke up, he actively avoids being anywhere near me and I noticed him being close with TenTen…if he loved me as much as everyone claims, I feel like he would have been the one to be by my side and not Kashi,” the brunette explained and Sakura nodded.

That made a lot of sense. She agreed that Neji should have been there to try and restore her memories. “How about you and the Kazekage? Is he what made you move on from Sasuke?” Hana asked and Sakura blushed brightly.

“No, I decided to move on by myself at first. Sasuke was so far gone. He’s so different from the Sasuke I thought I loved. And with Gaara, he’s so warm and gentle with me. I first noticed him at the chunin exams where everyone in our class finally became Chunin and he noticed me, but we didn’t act on anything, just shared smiles here and there and would have friendly conversations. Ever since I saved Kankuro’s life things shifted between him and I.” Sakura trailed off with a soft smile as she recalled it all, “I seem to have a type for the cold types, yet as unfeeling as Gaara seemed, he is so much different than what he puts out on the surface. Every time I visited Suna we would get together for a meal or he would come see me at the hospital…and then he surprised me by kissing me one time when he walked me back to where I was staying. He had been so shocked by it that he disappeared in a flurry of sand just moments after he kissed me. The next day I went to his office to demand answers only to find myself rushing at him and kissing him,” Sakura paused with a blush.

Hana smiled as she hung on to every word, the kunoichi’s love for the former jinchuriki was so obvious. “After that first kiss we couldn’t stay away from each other…every contact after that was filled with passionate kisses and heated touches and before I left Suna on the third visit, he walked me back to my room and I invited him inside…and I gave myself to him completely. That’s when I agreed to be his and he agreed to be mine,” Sakura was blushing deeper, “on the fourth visit, Naruto had come with me. Gaara and I were trying to keep our relationship on the down low…that is until Naruto and Temari walked in on us in Gaara’s office because we were all supposed to be meeting for a meal…we were in the throws of it, me on his desk, papers scattered everywhere and him on top of me…I was naked and he was still wearing his cloak but everything else under it was gone…the dinner afterwards was awkward. Kankuro and Shikamaru had joined the dinner later on and that’s when we came clean about our relationship.”

“I’m extremely happy for you, Sakura-chan, I see that he makes you very happy,” Hana said softly which made Sakura smile even more, “we’ve been together for over half a year now…I could really see myself marrying him, Hana…I want to spend the rest of my life with him,” Sakura admitted and Hana grinned, “I hope that happens for you, Sakura,” she hummed out.

They moved to catch up to the boys so that they could make it to the Summit.

* * *

Sasuke had attacked the summit. Danzo was in the wind. Sasuke was declared a rogue ninja officially by all five Kage. Madara announced that the Kage needed to prepare for the upcoming war.

Hana never once thought she’d have to prepare for war. Gaara had stopped by the inn that they were staying at to inform them of what all had happened during the summit. She watched Sakura rush up to the Kazekage and pull him into a tight embrace. She watched the red-head’s face soften as his arms crushed the pink-haired kunoichi to him and bury his face in her neck.

Those two were so clearly in love with each other. It made Hana’s heart warm up.

“Sakura, walk with me for a few moments,” Gaara muttered gently in her ear, feeling her nod against him before releasing him from her embrace to walk outside with him, leaving everyone else to talk about what was to come. Gaara’s hand slipped down to grip hers, their fingers lacing together and he brought her hand up to place an affectionate kiss against it. Sakura smiled softly and leaned against him slightly.

Gaara stopped them once he felt they were far enough away and moved to stand in front of her, facing her. His free hand moved up to cup her cheek and his thumb stroked over her soft, porcelain skin. His heart was beating wildly in his chest with what he was about to do. “Sakura, war is coming and it frightens me…what we could face in this…what could happen…I just need to have clarity going into this. I need to know there will be a light in the darkness…you have become my light, you are someone so precious to me,” he muttered and leaned in to kiss her gently. Sakura smiled and kissed him back, “I love you,” she muttered sweetly.

Gaara smiled against her lips before pulling away, resting his forehead against hers, “I love you, too, and that’s why…I can’t stand to think of going another moment without having you as mine completely, in every way…I am yours and you are mine, we agreed on that so many months ago, but I want to take it a step further,” he breathed out, finally taking both of her hands in his. Sakura blinked, her brows furrowing as her heart raced. Was he about to..?

Those suspicions were confirmed as he spoke again. “Marry me…become my wife?” He asked softly and nervously. Afraid she might say no.

He wanted to marry her? Sakura swallowed thickly as tears welled up in her green eyes. She took her hands from his and cupped his cheeks with both hands, bringing him in and kissing him deeply. She felt him relax against her as his arms wound around her waist tightly and he kissed her back.

She pulled away after a few moments, “yes, Gaara…I will happily become your wife,” she answered finally. He didn’t say anything else, just brought her back into another kiss.

* * *

Naruto had stepped out shortly after Gaara and Sakura had left. He needed air. Sasuke was practically enemy #1, on par with Madara at this point. What was he supposed to do? Everyone practically unanimously decided that Sasuke needed to die, that he was unable to be saved. Naruto didn’t want to believe that.

Sasuke was his best friend.

Sasuke was someone he loved with all of his heart and soul.

He had to save him. He needed him.

“Naruto-kun,” a voice tore him out of his thoughts and the jinchuriki looked in the direction of the voice. His eyes widened when they landed on none other than Itachi. He was rumored to be dead, but yet he was here in front of him and very much alive.

“Do you mind coming with me so that we can talk in private?” Itachi asked calmly and Naruto looked suspicious, “don’t worry, I am not with the Akatsuki any longer,” he assured the blonde and Naruto nodded finally, following Itachi away from the inn after sending a shadow clone inside so no one would get worried about him.

Once they were far enough away both stopped walking and Itachi turned to face the jinchuriki, “how are you, Naruto? How is Hana?” He asked curiously. The blonde shrugged, “I’ve been alright, things are getting out of control here,” he said. “As for Hana, she had been knocked out by being thrown into a slab of rubble by Pein’s attack during the destruction of the village. She was unconscious for a few days and when she woke up she had no memories left. It was like she was a blank slate. When we get back from this trip she is supposed to go see Inoichi for him to see if he can do anything with her memories to unlock them,” Naruto stated.

Itachi frowned. She had no memories? “Amnesia? How is she aside from that?” He asked softly, “she’s good. She is at the inn actually. Kakashi-sensei has been by her side the most since she woke up. They’ve gotten…close,” Naruto frowned slightly. The Uchiha held in a growl, “as in lovers? Does he make her happy?” He asked after dismissing his anger. “Yeah he does, she is very comfortable around him, it’s complicated between them. There is no knowing what will happen if she gets her memories back. Will she stay with Kakashi or go back to Neji,” Naruto sighed.

“I thought you had died, Itachi-san,” Naruto said after a moment and Itachi laughed softly, “my death was vastly over-exaggerated. In the end, Sasuke defeated me but he did not kill me. We had a heart-to-heart so to speak. We made it look like I died so that Zetsu could report back to Madara and then Sasuke had Jugo and Karin disappear with me to heal me. I’ve been transformed into various members of Sasuke’s team ever since when Madara or Zetsu check in on him,” he explained and Naruto nodded.

The jinchuriki sighed, “why is Sasuke doing this? Does he know what he is doing?” He asked sadly. Itachi frowned, “Madara has him brainwashed, Sasuke is like a puppet for him. He is convinced that he needs to get revenge on the village elders for forcing me to kill our clan, which is something I’ll have to explain at another time,” the older male stated. Naruto nodded. “Naruto-kun…do you love my brother? As in…romantically?” He asked. He needed to know if he’d given Sasuke the right advice.

Naruto hesitated before answering, biting his lip and looking down at the snow covered ground. “Yes, I do…I always have…I always will, but I know he doesn’t return those feelings, he never will,” he answered finally. Itachi smiled softly, “perhaps you and him should find a way to talk about that. His answer may surprise you,” he said.

Naruto laughed bitterly, “last time I saw him, he wanted to finish what he started and kill me…he wanted to sever our bond,” he said sadly, “no matter how hard I try, I can’t get him to stay,” he continued. Itachi had come closer to him at that point, “did you ever admit to him that you love him? Or have you always talked about your bond in terms of friendship?” He asked. Naruto’s brows furrowed, “well, I’ve always cautioned it on the side of friendship because I don’t know how he will react to me having feelings for him,” he said.

Itachi nodded and placed his hand on his shoulder, “next time you are alone with him, tell him,” he suggested. Naruto hesitated before nodding, “I’ll try.”

The Uchiha stepped away, “thank you for chatting with me Naruto, I will leave you a way to contact me to update on Hana’s memory progress,” he said and vanished from the clearing.

Naruto made his way back to the inn, making his shadow clone come outside before making it disappear and he walked back inside.

How was he going to be able to tell Sasuke about his feelings?

He was unsure if it would work, but it wouldn’t hurt to try. Nothing else had worked at that point. And it was killing him, keeping his emotions bottled up.

He needed to see him.

And soon. Otherwise he may lose his nerve to say admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! End of chapter 9
> 
> Working on chapter 10!
> 
> Sakura is engaged...Hana might get her memories back...Sasuke and Naruto might finally admit their feelings for each other. 
> 
> Kakashi and Hana are so inseparable.
> 
> And its 2 am, but I had to get this update out


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inoichi looked down at the girl sitting in front of him before turning and looking at Kakashi and Tsunade. When they both gave him the nod of approval he sighed heavily. Messing with the mind was always very touchy. Meddle incorrectly and things could go south really fast.
> 
> “Okay, Hana-chan. We’re going to see what we can do about your memories. Now this can be uncomfortable, if it gets to be too much, let me know and I’ll withdraw immediately to let you readjust,” he instructed and the young girl nodded. He placed his hand on her head, the other hand holding the necessary hand sign. Once her eyes were shut, he closed his own and delved into her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will be back on my normal uploading schedule soon. I’ve been so buys moving and being without good cell reception or internet to write this chapter to its full potential.
> 
> Ive been loving the reviews and I see many are rooting for Kakashi to get the happy ending with Hana.
> 
> I’m so torn because I’m loving the ship right now. It makes me so happy and content. We’ll see how the chips fall.
> 
> I’ll shut up now, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> As always, I own nothing.

Hana was incredibly nervous.

And she couldn’t explain why, exactly. Meeting with Inoichi-sama should be a GOOD thing, right? He was supposed to help her get her memories back. Her memories were important.

But yet she couldn’t find the energy to get out of bed. Even when Kakashi had rolled out of bed to go grab them breakfast and tea, she just couldn’t get up.

Did she want her memories back? From what Kakashi had told her, she experienced a lot of pain. Was it really worth it to relive all of that?

Her foster parents dying. Both of her brothers leaving her. The torture in the hands of the enemy. Why couldn’t she just make new memories? She sat up and ran a hand through her hair in a frustrated manner.

Why would she want the memories of all of the scars that covered her body? She exhaled a loud sigh and sat up as she heard the front door open. Which meant Kakashi was back with breakfast.

And she hadn’t showered yet. Hana huffed as she finally got out of bed, remaking it before moving over to her closet as the door to the bedroom opened.

A deep chuckle from behind her drove her out of her head and she looked over her shoulder at the male holding out tea to her, “did you just lay in bed the entire time that I was gone, Hana-chan?” He asked and she nodded as she took the tea.

“Yes, I did,” she said stubbornly and took a sip even as the older male laughed again. Hana turned as Kakashi came up to her and she set her cup down so that she could wrap her arms around him. She exhaled a content sigh as his arms wrapped around her waist.

She reached up and pulled his mask down, smiling when he leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose. “What’s wrong?” He asked softly and she shrugged, leaning her head against his chest, “I just…what if I don’t want my memories back, Kashi?” She asked.

Hana looked up into his eyes and bit her bottom lip, “from what you explained to me, I went through a lot of painful times, why would I want to remember that?” She asked with her brows furrowed. She leaned into the hand he placed on her cheek and hummed as his thumb pulled her lip from between her teeth.

Kakashi searched the girl’s face, seeing the worry and confusion etched into the fine lines of it. He wondered how long she had been worrying about that, “I would say that I won’t force you to go to Inoichi-sama, but that would have selfish intent behind it,” he admitted softly. He would give everything to keep things the way they were right now. She was his. He had wanted this since he realized he cared for the girl beyond what a sensei should feel for a subordinate. And it hadn’t been a familial feeling either.

Hana frowned lightly as she turned her head to kiss his palm, “what makes you think anything will change once I get my memories back? Or if Inoichi-sama will be able to help?” She asked, blue hues sparking slightly in challenge. The taller male leaned in and kissed her gently, smiling when she melted against him as she kissed him back.

This felt so right to her. Despite what everyone had been saying about her and Neji. Neji wasn’t around. He was avoiding her. He wasn’t trying to help her get her memories back. Maybe their love wasn’t as strong as everyone insisted.

Kakashi finally pulled away from the kiss, but rested his forehead down on hers, “we don’t know for sure if things will change, but you and Neji really cared for each other before the amnesia…I won’t fool myself into hoping for a positive outcome when it comes to me,” he said softly, his frown matching hers. Hana huffed and shook her head, “I’m happy with the way things are right now, Kashi. I don’t want to remember pain. Why should I want to change this…peace I’m feeling?” She asked.

The older male smile sadly and pressed a kiss to her lips, “because you owe it to yourself to try, Hana-chan. If I had my way, we would never leave this bedroom so that I can keep you to myself. But with this coming war, it may be helpful if you have your memories for Sasuke’s sake….and Naruto’s, the blonde is in love with Sasuke and needs him back,” he said softly and finally Hana conceded. If it could possibly help Naruto be happy, then she owed it to him to try.

“What if it doesn’t work?” She asked softly, “then you were not meant to have your memories…now get showered and dressed so that we can go see Inoichi-sama,” he instructed and she sighed as she pulled herself out of his arms. Hana took another drink of her tea, looking over her shoulder at Kakashi, “join me?” She asked with a smile as she saw he was already unzipping his vest.

“Of course I will,” he said as he took the vest off.

* * *

Inoichi looked down at the girl sitting in front of him before turning and looking at Kakashi and Tsunade. When they both gave him the nod of approval he sighed heavily. Messing with the mind was always very touchy. Meddle incorrectly and things could go south really fast.

“Okay, Hana-chan. We’re going to see what we can do about your memories. Now this can be uncomfortable, if it gets to be too much, let me know and I’ll withdraw immediately to let you readjust,” he instructed and the young girl nodded. He placed his hand on her head, the other hand holding the necessary hand sign. Once her eyes were shut, he closed his own and delved into her mind.

There were many blockages that he could see, possibly from the head trauma. “Tsunade-sama, if I could have you come over here and heal when I tell you to? Some of her head trauma wasn’t fully healed,” he asked and heard the Hokage’s footsteps get closer.

The Yamanaka head was careful as he pushed through a lot of the fog before coming up on the first blockage, “heal,” he instructed, seeing the warmth of Tsunade’s medical jutsu come through. Soon the fog lifted and he was bombarded with many images of the Uchiha compound. Of Mikoto and Fugaku. Seeing a much younger Hana playing with Itachi and Sasuke.

Happy memories, those were good. “Okay, moving forward. How are you feeling, Hana-chan?” He asked and felt the girl nod for him to continue. He focused as he came to the next blockage, “heal,” he instructed. Once again, he felt that warmth and then the fog began to lift. These memories were of her graduating, meeting her first team and sensei. Then the conversation she had with Itachi the night of the massacre. So the older Uchiha had initially wanted to take Hana with him. That was interesting to learn.

And then the sadness overwhelmed him when she woke in the hospital, found Sasuke and learned of the massacre at Itachi’s hand. He felt her heart break like it was his own.

He saw the subsequent torment she went through on the inside. Blaming herself. Her nails digging into her palms as a coping mechanism for the emotional pain she felt. He saw her insist with the Hokage on leaving her current squad to be put on a squad with her brother once he graduated at the academy. Even though she was slated for the chunin exams. She didn’t want her brother to be alone.

With that one now completely clear Inoichi pressed on into what seemed to be more difficult blockages. With his signal, Tsunade began healing the next area. For her, it was to have Inoichi guide her through this. She had been comatose when Hana woke with no memories and Sakura had been too nervous to try to heal a brain injury. Brains were tricky and fickle, they required a delicate precision that her apprentice would need years to acquire.

The next blockage was cleared and images surged forth of the chunin exams, watching her brother get attacked by Orochimaru and gain the curse mark. The destruction of the village. The Hokage’s funeral. Coming face to face with Itachi after he attacked her sensei who she, even then, considered someone very dear to her. He saw that she saw Itachi again later that night. Hugged him and sobbed into his chest. Begged him to stay with her. He felt the girl shake under him and he paused when he heard her sniffle. “I-I’m okay, Inoichi-sama, you can continue,” her voice was meek and broken and he continued reluctantly. He then saw her first kiss with Neji. He saw her make chunin. And then the pain again when Sasuke defected.

He saw the pain she felt when Naruto and everyone from Shikamaru’s team came back injured and without Sasuke. She had been especially worried for Naruto and Neji, staying by their bedsides until they woke up. He felt her loneliness. He saw Kakashi talk her out of shutting herself off from feeling. It was incredible how much Kakashi was a part of each other memory groups as an important factor.

He moved forward to the next blockage, he felt resistance even as Tsunade healed, the fog didn’t want to lift. Finally it started and her memories as an ANBU came through, her assassination missions were at the forefront. She was good at it. He saw why she made ANBU at such a young age. The last bit of the fog lifted and he was hit hard by her final ANBU mission. It was successful and then she was captured.

Inoichi had been warned by Tsunade about this part of her memory. He heard that she was in enemy hands for seven months. He saw her wake up to Kabuto’s voice. He saw Sasuke through her eyes as she begged him to free her and then called him a traitor when he refused. Then he was hit full force with every excruciating moment of her torture and rape. He felt Kabuto’s blade cut through her skin like it was his own.

“Please…no more,” he heard a small voice and he withdrew, opening his eyes and looking down at the shaking girl. He saw her eyes rolling back and she lurched forward. He had moved to catch her, but Kakashi had beat him to it. “How bad was it, Inoichi?” Tsunade asked cautiously and the male shook his head, “did she tell you about what she went through when she was captured?” He asked shakily. Tsunade nodded, “she told me highlights but I imagine she left quite a bit of it out,” she said and he nodded.

If that had been Ino in Hana’s place. God, how did the girl live through that and come out strong afterwards? Soon Hana woke back up and took water that Tsunade offered to her. “I’m done with this. I don’t want to remember anymore,” Hana insisted and Inoichi nodded slowly, “Hana-chan, there is only one more blockage and then we’re completely done, but I won’t force you. However, not all of the trauma is healed, it is likely that your memories will fade if all of the damage isn’t taken care of,” he told her. Hana nodded, “then let them fade, I don’t want these memories. Take me home, Kashi, please,” she asked the older male as she stood with his help.

She bowed her head to Inoichi, “thanks for all of your help, Inoichi-sama, I apologize for leaving before you finished,” she said softly and he shook his head. “In the end, it is up to you if you want to go through this, Hana,” he told her with a soft smile. Hana then turned her head to Tsunade, “forgive me, Lady Hokage, I just can’t relive all of that,” she said and the older woman waved her off, “do not worry about it, Hana, get some rest,” she instructed and Hana nodded, walking with Kakashi out of the room.

She kept herself quiet as they walked, feeling his arm snake around her waist and she leaned into him. She felt bad that she just didn’t want those memories back. So much pain and agony. She was happy now. Content with how her life is. She got a new lease on life. A new start without all of the pain.

“What’s on your mind, Hana-chan?” Kakashi’s soothing voice brought her out of her head and she looked over at him. “A lot of guilt. I just don’t want those memories, seeing the pain I went through. I’m happy that they’re gone. I know it’s disappointing and all, but I think I will be able to help Naruto and Sasuke even without my memories of the past,” she said softly.

Kakashi was silent next to the girl as she spoke, he didn’t consider that she just truly didn’t want to remember all the pain. Even if that meant giving up on the happier memories as well. “Besides,” he felt her hand squeeze his, “I don’t want to give up what I have with you, Kashi and you seem pretty convinced that I would fall right back into Neji’s arms the moment I remember everything,” she said and he felt his chest tighten. He really did think that what he had with her was temporary. That this was just a brief moment of bliss and happiness for him before he had to watch her go and be happy with someone else that wasn’t him.

To hear her say that she DIDN’T want to give him up. That made his chest swell and he was glad that his mask hid the goofy smile he was sure would be on his face in that moment. He let go of her hand so that she could unlock the door to her cabin and he stepped inside behind her. He turned to shut the door and hummed happily when she wrapped her arms around him the moment he faced her. His hands slipped down her waist and to the backs of her thighs to hoist her up against him and felt her legs wrap around his hips.

He took his hitai-ate off and felt her pull down his mask. He was about to close that tantalizing distance between their lips when he realized they weren’t alone. He looked around until his eyes landed on a figure standing against a wall in the corner, he let go of her legs and let her come to stand on her feet before he reached for his weapons pouch.

“No need for that Captain. I am just here to see my imoto, though you seem to have made yourself quite comfortable with her,” the figure spoke. Kakashi felt his spine stiffen and he glanced at Hana as she turned to face the figure. “Forgive me if I fail to agree to the no weapons deal, given our last encounter, Itachi,” He responded.

Hana put her hand on his arm and squeezed it before turning to face the dark haired male identified as Itachi. Already her memory of him was hazy as of Inoichi’s warning about her not completing the healing.

“It’s okay, Kashi,” she insisted and bit the inside of her cheek. “Hello, Nii-san,” she muttered shyly as he stepped closer.

“Hello, imoto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is!
> 
> I hope to have Chapter 11 out soon!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the fox inside him felt his restlessness and grumbled at him to settle down.
> 
> But he could not. Not when his brain was elsewhere.
> 
> Not when all he saw were red eyes when he closed his own.
> 
> Not when he saw pale skin and dark hair.
> 
> Not when his heart longed to be with the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But he did not think that the person he loved would love him in the same way. It wouldn’t make sense, right? They were best friends. Well, at least on his end. The one he loved tried his hardest to sever their bond, told him repeatedly every time they saw each other that he wanted nothing to do with their bond. Yet his heart ached. And yearned. His eyes pleaded deep within that it just wasn’t true. He couldn’t be the only one that felt this connection between them, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello?
> 
> Is anyone alive?
> 
> Phew, the cobwebs on my keyboard have been cleared off.
> 
> I will be honest, I lost my way when it came to this story, got hit with intense writer's block probably about 50 words into it and literally could not get a sentence pieced together.
> 
> I think most of it had been me pushing myself to keep up with my promise that Hana and Neji would be endgame, but then I foolishly made myself fall in love with Kakashi and Hana together so, yea, that's the main ship. I had to make that decision for myself. I will write a fic where Neji gets a happy ending. And I have many ideas for different fanfics actually.
> 
> The next chapter will be well towards almost the end of the war so that I can get to some Infinite Tsukuyomi chapters
> 
> But I apologize deeply for the long, long wait on this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it, I'm not too sure how happy I am with it to be honest
> 
> As always I own nothing

Being face to face with Itachi was something that Kakashi never thought would happen again since he had been trapped in that tsukuyomi all that time ago.

But something about him was different. There was a different expression on his face. It was softer, still cold as it always was when it came to Itachi. But the way those obsidian eyes had settled on Hana, it was the warmest he’d ever seen from the Uchiha.

He stayed back to let Hana handle this on her own, he saw her steps waver as he was sure her memories were fading into a fog once again. If things looked like they would turn violent then he would interfere. But he didn’t think that Itachi would hurt Hana.

Hana kept her blue eyes trained on the male in front of her. Even with her fading memories, she knew who this was just from what Kakashi had told her. This was her older brother. The one she loved more than anything.

She swallowed thickly as she finally stopped walking once she was half of an arm’s length away from Itachi, tentatively reaching forward to wrap her arms around him. She felt him stiffen before his arms wrapped around her and she felt safe once again. It was a sense of comfort she had always gotten from Itachi. She knew that for certain.

“I missed you imoto,” she heard him say as his face buried in her hair and she felt tears well in her eyes. “When I heard about what Pein had done to the village, I was so…worried that something bad had happened to you. But my intel from Sasuke tells me that something bad had already happened. When I find Kabuto, I will kill him,” he spoke. There was something in his voice that made her believe him.

Hana buried her face in the taller male’s chest and sniffled slightly, his scent was so familiar even with her memories completely fogged over once again. “Nii-san, I was injured during Pein’s attack on Konoha. I was in a coma for a while and when I woke up, I had no memories. My mind was blank, still is, Kashi…has been with me the whole way, trying to help me get my memories back. He’s so dear to me, he never gave up on me,” she said softly turning her head to look at Kakashi who had replaced his mask and was leaning against the wall behind him. Itachi raised his head to look at his former captain as well. Kakashi had been there for Hana when no one else was, now their close relationship made more sense.

He took his gaze away from the older shinobi and looked back down at Hana, watching as she gently pulled away from the embrace. “And how is the recovery of your memories going?” He asked curiously as she motioned them all to her table before putting on water for tea. Hana frowned slightly and exhaled slowly, “not well. I was with Inoichi Yamanaka today, he was able to clear a lot of the blockages but once I…” she sat down and felt Kakashi grip her hand instantly, “once I started regaining the memories of being tortured and raped by Kabuto, I made him stop. I don’t want those memories, Nii-san, too much pain. Mom and dad being dead. You and Sasuke leaving. I’m content, I know you’re my brother and I know that I love you, I don’t need painful memories to remember that,” she said and Itachi nodded.

It wasn’t unreasonable. She was able to get a clean slate, she knows what she went through but doesn’t have to relive that pain. His eyes flicked up to the tattoo on her upper arm, “you were ANBU?” He asked curiously and she nodded, “yes, still am actually. Tsunade said I’m welcome back in the ranks now that I’ve healed and regained my abilities thanks to Kashi’s help. But we have this war upcoming, I would rather be on frontlines in the companies rather than as a bodyguard to nobles which a lot of ANBU will be delegated to,” she said. She really followed in his footsteps.

He watched as she excused herself to head to a bathroom and Itachi met Kakashi’s gaze. “Catch me up, Hatake, what was she like as a student before the amnesia,” he asked curiously. The silver haired nin cleared his throat and shrugged, “brilliant. Talented. Strong willed. Powerful. She was the first one of my genin to make chunin, jonin a year or so after and then ANBU when she was 14. From what I hear from her ANBU company, she was lethal and precise. She carried on a lot of solo missions as well, she made quite a reputation. Yamato even had a couple missions with her, and he had nothing but glowing things to say about her. She’s mastered three chakra natures at this point: wind, lightning and fire. She was working on earth style before everything happened. She is gifted in medical ninjutsu as well. She really is a force to be reckoned with,” Kakashi described and Itachi could hear the pride and admiration in his tone.

Itachi nodded. She flourished better than he had ever imagined. And she did it despite all her loss. “How did things with you and Hana start, Captain?” He watched with a raised eyebrow as the jonin stiffened and then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “to be honest I was noticing her for a while after she grew up and watching her become a kunoichi a man could only dream of. But at the time she belonged to another. Hyuuga prodigy. But after her amnesia things with him ended abruptly and I was with her constantly, training her and helping her get back to the way she was before the head injury and one thing led to another. I don’t deserve her. Hell, I’m definitely sure she could do so much better, but I don’t know what I’d do if she wasn’t mine at this point,” the jonin shrugged, looking up as Hana rejoined them.

Soon enough steaming cups of tea were being placed in front of them and Hana was settling back in, her free hand finding Kakashi’s once again and he watched how she took solace in just that simple touch. “Nii-san, why don’t you come home?” She asked curiously and Itachi shook his head, “it’s not that simple imoto. The whole world thinks me dead by Sasuke’s hand and I need it to stay that way, otherwise I’m back to being a wanted shinobi for the massacre,” he said, and Hana frowned. Kakashi nodded, “why did you do it? Why kill your whole clan except for your siblings and then defect?” He asked. It was a question he’d wondered since they came upon the compound all those years ago.

Itachi looked down at his tea, “I was a mole for both the Village and my clan. The Uchiha were planning a coup, they were gearing up for a brutal overtaking. In the end the village elders, the third excluded, wanted to exterminate the entire clan. Sarutobi wanted to stop the coup with discussions and until Shisui had been attacked by Danzo and then committed suicide it had been possible for peaceful negotiation. I made the sacrifice, I would kill the clan, take the blame for Shisui’s death and then defect from the village. I made the Third promise to look over Hana and Sasuke,” he explained. Kakashi was shocked. Silent even. He had no idea. Hana was shaking, enraged and upset. She lost her brother because of the village. She lost her family because of politics. “It was either I take up the reigns and eliminate everyone except for my siblings, or someone else do it and then Hana and Sasuke would be dead along with everyone else.”

“I was still a mole for the village, I infiltrated the Akatsuki to make sure they wouldn’t come after the village. And then Sarutobi died and the Akatsuki were making their move for the jinchuriki, Naruto included. But mostly I wanted to check on my siblings, because the one promising to protect them was dead,” he finished his story. No one knew. Everyone branded Itachi a traitor and murderer. “And now everyone thinks you’re dead and still a traitor,” Kakashi muttered, he too was guilty of thinking the worst of Itachi. It was still hard to believe, but at the same time it made sense. He remembered the sadness in his heart as he crossed Itachi’s name out of his bingo book. “Yes, despite that, I still am guilty of matricide and patricide. I am still guilty of murdering an entire clan. Nothing condones that, even though it was a mission from the village itself. Not many people would understand that, no one knew what the Uchiha were planning underground,” he said softly. Itachi was willing to kill his family and be exiled in order to save his siblings and his village.

He had what the third would call a true will of fire.

“I’m sure if you went to Tsunade-sama and explained everything, you would be pardoned. You stopped an overtaking and protected the village,” Hana muttered sadly and Itachi shook his head, “I’m afraid even if she pardoned me, I wouldn’t be trusted. I am also remembered for being in the Akatsuki. A group of vile criminals. It’s better this way,” he said softly, and Hana looked down at her hands. “Despite it all, I am still Itachi Uchiha of the leaf, nothing will ever change my dedication to my village,” he said proudly and stood, he had to get back to Sasuke. He leaned down and kissed the top of his sister’s head, “take care of her, Captain, hurt her and I’ll come after you,” he warned lowly before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

A shadow clone. It had been a shadow clone the entire time.

They were alone once again and Kakashi stood from his seat, “let’s get some rest,” he muttered affectionately, and Hana nodded before standing as well. She took his hands and brought him close, leaning up to kiss his masked lips and he hummed pleasantly. “That doesn’t compare to feeling your lips actually on mine, but,” she teased lightly and let him cut the lights off before they both headed back to the bedroom.

Her mind drifted off to her brothers. She wanted them home, but knew they were both considered criminals at this point. And Itachi was assumed to be dead. Would she ever get them back? She was lost in thought as she laid in bed and only drifted out of it when she felt the bed dip next to her and felt Kakashi’s warm, firm chest up against her back and his strong arm snaking over her waist. She pressed back against him as she felt his lips on her bare shoulder and she smiled contently, “we’ll find a way to get them both back,” he muttered against her skin and she nodded as he kissed up her neck, “I know we will, I won’t rest until I have both of my brothers home,” she responded.

Hana turned her head as he reached her jaw and she met his lips in a deep, slow kiss. His bare skin was pressed up against hers and it was a feeling she never, ever wanted to lose. Feeling so cherished and loved by this man who claimed her heart. She gently pulled away, giggling softly as he chased her lips with his own and brushed her nose against his. She turned so that she was facing him, humming as his mismatched eyes were half-lidded and staring into her own. He had a look of pure adoration in his gaze and her own matched his. The young woman traced his jawline with her fingertip, leaning in and pressing soft kisses against his lips as his arms wrapped around her waist and he rolled onto his back to bring her with him.

Her thighs settled on either side of his hips; her chest pressed against his as her hands went up into his hair. “I love you,” she muttered shyly, exhaling a surprised hum as his lips crashed against hers suddenly in a soul searing kiss. “I love you, too,” he muttered against her lips after ending the bruising kiss.

There was truly nothing better to her than this moment. This peace.

She never wanted to give it up.

* * *

Naruto could not sleep.

He tossed.

He turned.

He wrapped himself up in blankets.

Then he would kick them off.

It was blisteringly hot for some reason.

But in other instances, it was cold.

Even the fox inside him felt his restlessness and grumbled at him to settle down.

But he could not. Not when his brain was elsewhere.

Not when all he saw were red eyes when he closed his own.

Not when he saw pale skin and dark hair.

Not when his heart longed to be with the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But he did not think that the person he loved would love him in the same way. It wouldn’t make sense, right? They were best friends. Well, at least on his end. The one he loved tried his hardest to sever their bond, told him repeatedly every time they saw each other that he wanted nothing to do with their bond. Yet his heart ached. And yearned. His eyes pleaded deep within that it just wasn’t true. He couldn’t be the only one that felt this connection between them, right?

Everyone around him was happy and in love.

Hinata and Kiba were obsessed with each other.

Sakura was engaged to Gaara.

Shikamaru and Temari were together.

Hell, even Kakashi-sensei had Hana.

For fucks sake even SAI had Ino interested in him, of course Ino was interested in anyone that would call her beautiful.

And here he was with nobody because the one he longed for had betrayed all of them. Yet he could not find it in his heart to condemn the Uchiha for it.

How he wished he had his mother and father here, alive so that they could advise him.

He wanted to be wrapped up in his mother’s arms while she stroked his hair and told him everything would be okay.

He wanted the comforting hand of his father on his shoulder.

He just did not want to be…alone anymore.

“Fuck,” he cursed as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling where he and Bee were training to help him control his beast.

“Sasuke,” he whined almost pitifully before curling in on himself. This was going to be another long night.

* * *

Itachi stood after his shadow clone’s memories returned to him. Naruto had not been wrong; his sister was healthy and happy with the Copy nin. It was almost odd seeing her seek solace in the older Jonin. He rubbed his hand over his face as the image of what the two were about to do when they entered her home before he interrupted them replayed in his head over and over. Hana was grown now. She was a woman with urges, he shouldn’t be surprised.

And Kakashi Hatake was not an unattractive man. Not in the slightest. He aired on mystery with the mask though Itachi could now recall what the other looked like without it. He couldn’t fault his sister with her attraction to the silver haired male. But at the same time, it bothered him. Would she be with the copy nin if she had her memories? Or would she still be with the Hyuuga? Did it take her having amnesia to realize an attraction to Kakashi?

“Ne, Itachi,” Sasuke’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

The male looked up at his younger brother and watched as the other sat down next to him. “Yes, Sasuke?” he asked calmly.

“How was your visit with our sister?” he asked curiously and Itachi nodded, “it was nice. It was good seeing her, she’s gone through a lot since both of us left,” the older male responded and watched guilt flash across his younger brother’s eyes. It seemed Sasuke wasn’t as cold as he liked everyone to believe.

“I’d heard this from another source, but she has amnesia, something she confirmed. An injury took her memories away from her. All of them,” he trailed off, watching Sasuke’s back stiffen, “including everything that happened with Kabuto, though she knows what she went through due to it being explained to her,” he continued and Sasuke nodded. Hana had no memories of him. Their whole life growing up together and it was gone, that hurt him in a way he could not explain.

“Who was your source that initially told you about it?” Sasuke asked.

Itachi smiled slightly, “Naruto, I’d run into him while you were at the Summit,” he responded and Sasuke’s back stiffened again, “how…how was he?” he asked softly and Itachi’s smile grew, “desperate to bring you home, as usual, but I was mostly prying him for information on Hana. He told me of her injury and her current love life,” he hummed out, feeling Sasuke’s eyes on him as if asking for him to continue.

“It was another thing I had to confirm with my own eyes. She and your former sensei are…” he trailed off, hoping the younger would understand where he was going.

Sasuke blinked in surprise.

Hana and…Kakashi?

Together.

“I thought she was with the Hyuuga, at least she had been the last time I saw her,” he chose his words carefully, simply trying to process it all. Itachi shook his head, “apparently the amnesia ended her relationship with the Hyuuga and she fell into Hatake’s arms in the process, I’ve seen it with my very own eyes…interrupted what would have been a passionate night had I not visited,” he responded. “She seems very content with him, she held his hand the entire time I was there, and I saw the way he looked at her…much in the same way as you when you think of the Jinchuriki. They are very much in love with each other, I can tell,” he finished.

Hana and Kakashi…in love?

His heart clenched at the mention of his feelings for Naruto. Try as he might, he was not able to get rid of those wretched things. He couldn’t get his mind off that bright hair, those blue eyes and that relentless personality.

“Are they aware of the truth? About you?” Sasuke asked and Itachi nodded.

“They asked and I explained the story, Hana was about as enraged as you were when you learned the truth. But I said to them what I’ve said to you, I will always be a Shinobi of the Leaf, I wish no ill will on my village, I stopped a war, but another one is starting,” he spoke calmly. “Hana was upset that I would not return home, assured me that the current Hokage would clear my name if I came forward but I informed her that I needed to stay dead in everyone’s eyes. Even if my name was cleared by the Hokage, it is hard to remove people’s opinion of you once they have thought it for such a long time,” Itachi explained.

Sasuke didn’t like it. He wanted the Leaf to pay for his brother’s pain.

Yet part of him longed to go home.

He wanted to see Hana.

He wanted to see Sakura now that she wasn’t hopelessly in love with him when he could never return her feelings.

He wanted to see Kakashi and threaten him with otherworldly pain if he ever hurt his sister.

And most infuriatingly of all…

He wanted to see Naruto.

He wanted to let Naruto know of his affections, something both of his siblings had advised him to do.

Soon enough Itachi left him alone with his thoughts and the young Uchiha closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against a tree, “Naruto…” he muttered, his voice being carried away with the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there it is, chapter 11
> 
> Naruto is longing for Sasuke
> 
> Sasuke is longing for Naruto
> 
> Kakashi and Hana are just in their own little world
> 
> I've been rewatching the last of Naruto: Shippuden, and lemme tell you i am EMOTIONAL


End file.
